Renaissance Nin
by Rodrick
Summary: What would happen if Uzumaki Naruto lost to Kiba during the Chunin exam seventh match of the preliminaries? Maybe this, maybe that, but my way is awesome. Naru/Anko Smart/skilled Naruto. Not a Dark or super fic.
1. Truth and doubt

Even though I hate to admit this…I don't own Naruto, or any other characters. I am also looking for one hell of a beta to help me out. But enough of this shit.

Summery: What would happen if Uzumaki Naruto lost to Kiba during the Chunin exam seventh match of the preliminaries? Maybe this, maybe that, but my way is awesome.

PS: Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 12 are 15 or 16 in this story.

'I lost, I can believe I lost.'

This was the negative thoughts of one, Uzumaki Naruto. He was walking out of the ramen stand that was a second home to him. It was weird, He could of have sworn he had won. But Kiba defeated him. Sure it wasn't as easy as he said it would be, but it didn't matter. In the end Kiba only proved his theory to the whole world.

Naruto was the dead Last and he would never be Hokage.

Well, fuck that. Three was 3 things you can_ always_ be certain of:

A Kage hated paperwork with immerse passion.

Tomorrow would always come, always.

And that Uzumaki Naruto would never, ever give up.

He just has to get stronger then his teammates and become the strongest genin ever, yeah! Now that he notices, he was freed. No more Kakashi late meetings, No more Sasuke always being a dick, no more of Sakura hitting him and calling him stupid.

And just like this morning: No more team 7.

**Flashback no Justu: In the park at 10:30 this morning.**

"What the fuck do you mean 'You leaving?'" Naruto said in disbelief. Kakashi was leaning on a tree. Not even brothering to look at Naruto.

"It like I said Naruto. Since Sasuke is the only one of you three to make it to the third part of the exam _and _since he fighting Garra he going need all the help he can get." Kakashi said with his damn eye smile.

"Well what the point in being on a team Kakashi-Sensei if you only going to focus on one student? What about me and Sakura-Chan?"

"You mean just you."

"What?"

"Sasuke is my apprentice; Sakura is getting help from Kurunai…"

Naruto hated that woman, at first she was nice but Naruto now know it was a farce; she seemed too happy when Naruto lost the match. She is just like the villagers never seeing him as Naruto but as nine tails.

"…. And you will have Ebisu as your sensei!"

Naruto had a look of horror on his face. That closet pervert!? He didn't want him as a sensei; there was no way this would work, the man could and would probably fuck him up like they did in the Academy.

He wanted someone who cared about his general direction in being a ninja, not some who would hate and despise him.

"Gee, thanks Kakashi."

"You welcome Naruto" Kakashi said, feeling he did Naruto the biggest favor in the world.

"Thanks for being nothing but a lazy asshole that play favorites." Naruto spat out.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"So what was I to you? Was I the dead last, Naruto, or…Kyubi no kitsune? (Kakashi still didn't say anything) I Guess I got my answer: I'm a waste of time. "

Naruto began to walk away, his mind in a maelstrom of emotions; he stops to say one more thing: "Those who break the rules are trash; those who abandon theirs friends….is worst then trash, But I guess you're not trash, since I was not your friend, just a means to a end. Goodbye Hatake and I hope you have a good life."

Kakashi simply said nothing as he left a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto by himself.

**Flashback no justu Kai! **

'I guess I better talk to the old man; maybe he has an idea to what I can do.' And with that thought in mind Naruto ran to the Hokage tower passing the hateful glares and the laughing drunks, Moms, and other people. Oh yes, when the village found out that Naruto failed the second Exam, they cheered. Thanks to Kiba mom and Kurunai for bragging her team beat Kakashi team two to one.

That three reasons he hated team 8 sensei now: She treated him as the fox (or so he thought), she was cold, and she actually gave a damn about her team.

'I proved to all of them, that I'm strong. That I'm not a dobe Dattabayo Bitches.'

(At the tower)

"Sorry Naruto, I have no Idea what to do for you, with Orochimaru attack on the second exam, The final part of the Chunin exams are being push back for six months. I really won't have anytime to help you with your predicament." The old man said with a tired sign.

Well, that idea was blown to shit.

"Thanks anyway old man, It's just that I really need someone help. You saw how I was defeated and how much hard work was destroyed. Then Hatake decided that the Uchiha was much worth his effort. "Naruto said. He was obviously annoyed at the problem at hand, no one wants to train him…he has only one thing left to do.

Train by him self.

Hokage seeing the hurt in the boy's eyes decided that there was maybe one other way he could help him.

"Naruto… Maybe there is one way to help you. I can't guarantee that she agreed but her name is Mitarashi Anko, Special Jounin."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, it was better then nothing and who knows? Maybe he could get revenge on her for slicing his cheek (A/N: His face you pervert! But I like your thinking).

"I suggest you look at the dango shop. She usually there when she not training or on missions. I hope you find someone who can take your training seriously."

"Thanks old man, and since you help me I help you…**Shadow clone Jutsu!**"

Soon sixteen Naruto clones filled the room: they all jumped toward the large paperwork and filled it out faster the Hokage had ever seen. In 5 minutes two days worth of paperwork was completed, filed and neatly place in folders.

"Okay guys, Dispel!" Naruto commanded. Soon all the clones went poof. Naruto then noticed something. He remembers ever single report on that desk, from the crop reports to the Fire lord request for Icha- Icha. (A/N: About time you notice Naruto-kun!)

"Ah I see you finally figured out the true potential of the **shadow clone Jutsu**. True it can be use for offense but it true purpose is used for information gathering. Think about it this way: if you used the **shadow clone Jutsu** on training and reading say, the entire library you would maybe trained yourself, of course that would be a failsafe incase Anko dose not wish to teach you. "The old man said. He knew this might peak Naruto interest.

Surprising, Naruto face showed very little emotion, apart from a gentle smile. This was truly what he needed and what the Hokage just said about the library gave him an idea.

"Thanks, old man. I look into Anko-san and see if she willed each me." Naruto said he then left the same way he came…Out the window.

**Time skip: Three hours and twenty two minutes later in the forest of death**

"Fuck no, I won't teach you!" Anko said simply but crudely.

Naruto signed. He knew something like this would happen. Something likes this _always_ happen. It wasn't hard tracking down the snake mistress; she was at her favorite Dango place speaking to Kurunai. A kunai through the window and a little game of…Tag then bam! He can talk to her in private. Of course you heard her response.

"Can I ask why you won't teach me Anko-san?" Naruto said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He knew the chances of her teaching him was…slim to put it nicely.

Anko snorted "Why would I, The great and powerful Anko-Sama, teach some worthless brat? As far I can tell right now, we have nothing in common. In fact I could tell right now you're would be too weak to handle my training." She said glaring at him. If looks could kill Anko would had lay the brat soul to waste. He had the gall to interrupt her while she was eating her Dango.

No one Interrupt Mitarashi Anko 'Dango time' and lived to tell about it.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes, then he put his hands in the cross hand-signs and shouted "**Shadow clone Jutsu!**" Soon the whole area was covered with over Nine-hundred clones (Naruto charka control is okay again, the third took care of the seal before the story)

Anko, took a step back wards, she never seen so many clones in her life. "So, what, you're going to attack me now!?" she said, pulling out a kunai.

Now it was Naruto turn to Snort "And what, waste Anko-Sama time with the Kyubi brat? I'm sick of tired of not getting the help I need to survive in this ugly yet Beautiful world, From now on, Uzumaki Naruto works alone."

He then yelled out: "OKAY YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKERS! SINCE PLAN A WAS AN EPIC FAIL, IT TIME FOR PLAN B!"

The clones said nothing as each left the clearing.

"What the hell are you doing?" the snake mistress said. She was confused now, impressed but confused.

Naruto turned to her and said "Does it matter? I'm useless to you, In fact I'm useless to everyone at the moment, but soon, in a month time, I won't be the same…good Night and good luck." Naruto then walked out of the clearing.

From this moment on, he would never be called a dobe again.

**Time skip: 2 hours later: Naruto apartment**

Naruto look at the books inside his home, if he would use the **shadow clone Jutsu**, then he would get the Information faster. He made about eighteen clones and said "Let's the training begin."

Author Notes: Okay, for my first Naruto Fic, I didn't want if to be this one but hey, it's okay. Anyway let me explain some things:

Naruto was almost killed by Kiba during the preliminaries and such Kyubi decided to…"smarten" the boy up. That why Naruto is out of character.

Kyubi is a girl, No questions asked. XD

Kurunai laughing at Naruto…is untrue. She was laughing at Kakashi but Naruto believes she was laughing at him either way, Naruto doesn't like her and won't trust her.

Sasuke and sakura bashing…Yes and no. It will be there but it will lessen over time.

Naruto in the next chapter will be a crossed between near/L from Death Note. Why? Because I like them both. LoL

Also…the pairing is Anko and Naruto why? Because there not enough Anko/Naruto stories. So please give this Fic a chance, I'm only writing to blow off some steam and maybe If I'm lucky I will get 500 reviews.

From Philadelphia, with Love

Rod %- (rose)


	2. Notice

I deleted the old second chapter and uploaded a new one.


	3. Meet foxsan

(Uzumaki tower, 3 months later)

Renaissance, it's a word we really don't hear in conversations nowadays but its basic meaning is: Rebirth.

That what Naruto went through 3 months ago, no longer bound by any team or he decided that training him self was a good choice then any right about now. So after the old man told Naruto the true power of the shadow clones he got to work.

First order of business was the library. After taking every single book or scroll he could get his hands on he took the junk home. He now needed food to last 3 months so again he…'borrow' all the fruits and veggies he could get. At first he didn't want to do it but…it tasted so god damn good. Then his apartment was changed as well. He stole….I meant 'borrow' all the material needed to change it into something more nicer then the Hokage tower on the inside.

Was this Kyubi doing again? Changing his mood, his taste for food, making him smarter and looser, willing to take more risks and chances?

'Kyubi-nee-Chan, I wish to speak with you.' Naruto said as he glances at his alarm clock which said "8:23 PM." He just got up from reading up on tactics and was pretty tired from using clones to do charka exercise and taijutsu.

There was nothing but a few grumbles but inside his mindscape, Uzumaki Naruto 'tenant' was waking up. A women who appears to be 26, was getting up from her slumber about chasing rabbits. She had long red hair and green eyes; she also has what appear to be three whisker marks on each cheek. She sat on the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto kun?" Kyubi said still sleepy.

"I just wanted to know are you the one changing my tastes and such." Naruto said with a tired signed and He pinched his nose also.

"Is the sky blue?" Kyubi said.

"Wait what the fuck kind of answer is that?" Naruto said with a deadpanned expression.

"**Just answer it**." She said.

"Um, okay yeah, it blue most of the time."

"Then you just answer your own question, I'm going to sleep ciao!" And with that said Kyubi, the nine tailed fox, terror of the world, went to sleep dreaming of chasing bunny rabbits.

Naruto simply sweat drop.

(Outside Uzumaki tower Time skip seven hours later)

Mitarashi Anko was not the one to find someone interesting. But she had to admit Naruto was interesting. After leaving Anko in the forest clearing, he just fell off the face of the earth. A few days later, there were a lot of thefts, around the village. It was so bad there were neighborhood watch groups working with the shinobi of the village to figure out whom done it.

Anko knew who did it and did not care on helping.

After that Anko got to know Naruto file, it was pathetic with everything being last, how the hell did he get to be a shinobi in the first place?

Anko decided that right then and there she was going to be the sensei for the brat. She made a mistake by saying the two have nothing in common, there was nothing farthest from the truth. He was hated for something he had no control over, he could do everything for this village and they would step on him.

Just like her.

Then it was the fact his sensei abandoned him, he left him nothing but crushed hope. The person he respected the most, hell it was a common fact that Naruto looked up to Kakashi just liked how Anko looked up to Orochimaru. But he betrayed him.

Just like her.

Anko look down from her Position on a rooftop across the street from Naruto apartment building. She was hoping to get a glimpse of him today. She soon saw a man walking down the street. He was wearing all blue, shinobi clothes and he had on a blue head rag. He completed the look with black sunglasses.

(Ebisu Point of view)

Ebisu was royally prissed. There were no other words to even describe his hatred for or blonde hero. The boy would refuse to come out at all. Whining about no one wanted to teach him well, since no one wants to train the boy Ebisu would have to do it.

But first he would have to get the boy out of the apartment.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get out here now!" Ebisu commanded.

There was no reply

"You have to the count of three! ONE…"

Nothing

"TWO"

Again nothing

"THREE! That's it I'm tearing down the door!"

Thud!

Ebisu looked down at his feet, there was a kunai with something wrap around the handle. To shinobi they knew what that symbolized.

_Boom!_

Ebisu was blown backward, he was not hurt but he would need a need pair of Sandals. He looked up to the rooftops to see who would attack him. He saw a figure wearing dark tan pants with a white shirt. The figure was wearing taping around his left leg and his worn a kunai pouch on his right leg. The figure was also wearing a long dark blue coat with dark orange flames. But what was really unsetting was the fact that the figure was wearing a yellow fox mask.

"The figure dropped down, from the rooftops. His fox mask shows a cunning smile.

"N…Naruto?" Ebisu said shocked.

Anko from her position followed, 'this is about to get a lot more interesting'. She thought.

"Ebisu, Ebisu…"Naruto pulled out a Kunai "…Would you like to kill me?"

Ebisu gotten up, he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "Now do you really think you could fight me, let alone kill me?" He too, brought out a kunai.

The figures stood there.

Anko licked her lips wondering who would bleed first.

And then…

At the same time they both threw the Kunai, Ebisu titled his head so that it whizzed past him. Naruto stood there as the Kunai went trough his mask. He stumbled backward and fell down.

When the crowds that gather saw that the Kyubi brat was finally dead, they cheered. Ebisu was shocked but a smug smile crept on his face. Anko was shock and visibly angry over the fact that people was cheering over_ her _Naruto-kun death!

"Naruto-Kun…where the hell did that comes from?" she wondered.

No one notice the kunai that Naruto threw became, human, or the fact that Human threw three Kunai at Ebisu who guard was down.

Ebisu felt pet shot from his back, and fell. The crowd took a step back. 'Naruto used a shadow clone as a decoy and **Henge **himself as a Kunai, damn, now that I thought about it; he took me out with only _two_ Jutsu!"

That was pretty clever.

Naruto walked toward Ebisu, twirling a kunai on his fingers. He put the kunai away and laughed. "Is this the best you could have done, where that demon hate you spew from your mouth!? Where the raw anger you have toward me!? Are you even sure you should have became a shinobi Ebisu?"

Ebisu let out a moan of pain, Naruto pulled a Kunai out…Hard.

"AH!"

"Well answer me, Where is it?"

"Where is what, you insolent demon!" Ebisu spat out.

"Ah, there we go! That Ignorant hate that I had to deal with, Honesty I don't know what wrong with this fucking village, do I look like a demon? On second thought, don't answer that one."

"Listen de-I meant Naruto, I came here to help you with your training, Kakashi told me…" but Ebisu never got to finish his statement as Naruto pulled the second Kunai and impale the first one again.

Again, the pain was unreal; this boy was going to be the death of him!

"You don't understand…I don't want your help! There a reason why I don't like you Ebisu…it's because you, like a lot of these assholes, never saw me, for me!" He said, with a creepy fox smile.(1)

The crowd was getting antsy; the demon was going to kill a highly respected shinobi! No, not on their watch, the demon already took enough from them; he was not going to kill anymore of their shinobi.

Before a giant fight broke out Naruto was surrounded by Rock lee, Shino, and The third Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, I see that you are as youthful as ever, with my burning passion, Shino-kun bugs and your excellent youth we will prove these unyouthful folks you are a hero!" Lee damn-near shouted. Shino merely shook his head. The third looked horrified at how Naruto was dress for two reasons:

1) He had a fox mask.

2) The shirt just simply didn't match the pants!

I see you still causing mischief Naruto-kun." The third said.

"Yeah, well what are you doing here, and one more thing…?" He turned to Anko direction and said "…GET YOUR FISHNET WEARING ASS OVER HERE, ANKO-_HIME_!" Anko had to beat down three blushes due to the fact he refer her as Hime, but not as Sama.

"Shut the hell up, and its Sama, Damn it!" Anko countered. '_Can't let the Brat, know I like that.' _ She added mentally.

Anko joined the group as the crowd was starting to draw weapons. "You had to be joking with me, they are going to attack you…The Hokage!? Do they even realized how _deep_ in shit they are anyway!?" Naruto said amazed.

"Well, watch this…" Anko walked up to a man in the crowed, Held his shoulders and then Ram her knee into the man groin. Since the crowd was filled with guys anyway they saw her unleashed a bitch load of KI (Killing Intent)

The crowd quickly left, they didn't want to get killed today, tomorrow maybe if the weather was nice but today?

Not a chance.

"See? A little bit of KI goes a long way, now come on Team Outcast; we have to get to know each other." The third Hokage and he left inside Uzumaki tower. Anko and Naruto look at each other before saying the same thing in unison:

"Team Outcast!?"

(**Time skipped 20 minutes later.**)

"Wait, I may be a little high here. You want me," Naruto pointed to himself "to team up with Lee and Shino to form a badass team consisting of people who are regarded as Outcast but are very talented."

The group was inside one of the rooms where Naruto converted it into a living room, with sofas, Recliners and generally a very lazy atmosphere. Naruto was sitting on a recliner, His coat hanging up, while Shino and Lee sat on pillows on the floor. Sarutobi was sitting on a recliner as well. Anko was sneaking into the Sake Cabinet but curse when she noticed there were explosive seals all over it with one large note saying: "Try it and kiss your ass goodbye."

"Yes, that is what I ask of you. I know it may seem…A little unorthodox, but consider it a chance to have a true team that will fight with you…not against you." Sarutobi explained.

Damn, old-porn reading Monkey bastard, had a strong point there, He could see a close bond formed with them, hell he could even like them. They knew of Kyu-nee chan, and they treated him as an equal. Shino may be a mute but his mind was tactical and he never lost his cool. And Lee was, let face it, a power house. Sure he had those freakish eyebrows and bowl cut (Naruto wasn't even going into the leotard) But lee was one determined son of a bitch.

"Sure, I accept on two conditions. One, the sensei of the team is Anko-hime, and Two, Anko-hime will be promoted to full jounin, not that prissy 'special jounin' bullshit it's degrading as she is a shinobi of the village, I want her to be the best like we will be."

The room was quiet, nobody expected that. Not Sarutobi, Not Shino nor Lee or Anko, Hell, the readers are probably shock as well.

"But…"

"I have my own reason, just like how you are hiding the real reason you want me on this…team. Naruto said. His voice went from warm to icy-cold.

"I understand…deal. Come on Shino-kun and Lee-kun, your first team meeting will be at the Dango shop, I know of that before hand." Sarutobi said, earning a sheepish grin from Anko.

After they left, the room grew very cold.

"So, mind telling the useless Dobe, why you are following me around?" Naruto said his voice tense and seems like he was holding back a growl.

Anko straighten up. "My reasons are my own." Of course she didn't tell him, that she thought he look like the fourth Hokage, or the fact that she was getting turn on by the fact he whole aura shows dominance right about now. But good thing she didn't tell him of the Wet dreams she has with him using the **Shadow clone** Jutsu to do whatever he wanted to do with her.

Yeah thanks goodness she didn't tell him.

"Bullshit, now what does the Snake whore wants?" Naruto said a little more prissed off. (2)

Okay, that made Anko damn-near evil,

"Is this the things I get? I wanted to make you my student; I wanted to mold you into being the best, Hell, I was going to force you to sign the snake contract. But, I can see that you too much on self-pity trip so fuck you brat, I don't need this shit." Anko said. She walked toward the door.

Naruto looked into her eyes while she said that. Her Face may have looked angry but he saw her eyes held…Pain and betrayal?

'Kyu-Nee-chan…Is she being honest?'

'**Yes, Naruto-kun, she even seems to like you. But I'm not going to help you; you made your bed hard now lie in it**.' Kyubi was a little disgusted at Naruto now. How dare he say that to someone! The women would probably help him more but he blew it with not thinking things out.

'Please Nee-chan! I'm not very good with this! What do I say?'

'**Fine, I help but you own me Icha- Icha, for this.**'(3)

"Anko-Sama, please stop and listen!" Naruto said as he rushes toward the purple hair vixen. With a hint of surprise on his part she listened.

"I'm sorry if what I said…upset you. You really didn't deserve it. I know right now you could care less but I will tell you why I act this way and so he tells her of his fight with Kiba.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

'This is harder then I thought it would be.'

Those were the negative thoughts of one Inuzuka Kiba he was fighting Naruto, the class dobe. It was suppose to be easy; I mean come on, it's the dead last here! No way could he measure up to Kiba awesomeness!

But Kiba was wrong…damn wrong

Naruto sent in two **shadow clones** while he made his way toward the real prized. One clone manages to cut Kiba with a kunai. Kiba step back and deliver a kick toward the clone. The clone fell back toward his twin and both dispel. Naruto simply sent more. 'Isn't this the dobe? How did he get so strong?' Kiba thought.

As he dodged another **shadow clone**, he could not help but admit Naruto was more powerful then normal. "You should give up Kiba, Look who I got in my hands!" Naruto shouted loudly.

Akamaru, the bastard had Akamaru. He was holding him above his head.

Kiba began to growl. He had to save his friend, but how without risking his comrade health? 'Think Kiba, Think! What can I say to make him really angry!? Oh I know…' Kiba smirked inwardly. "Get away from Akamaru you damn monster!" Kiba shouted. The room grew silent, The Hokage dropped his pipe, Hayate drop his cough, Gai dropped his eyebrows and Asuma dropped his cigarette.

Naruto had a hurt expression on his face. He was told all his life he was a monster. To hear he was a killer. But to hear he was a monster again from someone he considers a friend…

…It hurts like a bitch.

"I-I'm not a monster." He choked out.

"Then, how come my mom always called you that? You did something to make her hate you! In fact I can't even see one person from this village who ever treated you good…_demon_!" Kiba spat out.

"But Iruka-sensei and the old man said, I was not a-a…"

"They lied, you are anything but human! My mom was right; you should have been killed when you were born!" Kiba kept his hate filled rant going. He could see Akamaru doing something but snicker to what it was.

Then a yellow stream admitted from the dog's leg woke Naruto from his depression. He dropped the dog who returned to his master. "Okay Akamaru, let secured our place as Chunin, **Dual Piercing Fang!**"

The two rush forward and became a cyclone of power, Naruto just stood there, emotionally traumatized. The attack connected as Naruto was sent into the wall full on, Kiba and Akamaru stopped their brutal assault.

When the dust clears Naruto was walking out of the hole. His clothes were shredded, and he was bleeding badly. He eyes were blanked but tears was coming them. He turned to the Hokage and walk toward him, Blood leaking from his mouth. He began to speak with pain in his voice. "S-Sarutobi am I, was I a monster to you…also?" Naruto vomited blood and fell to his knees he started to crawl but gave up. (4)

His eyes was slowly closing he could hear the Hokage blooming voice but couldn't make out the words; he could make out laugher though. It was a female laughter, with the last bit of strength he tuned his head toward the direction, toward the sound to see who it came from.

Kurenai was laughing, at him.

He saw her, her eyes closed laughing like she was just told the greatest joke in the world. Naruto saw her as a caring person, someone he would love to have as a mother, or as a wife…Naruto so wanted that last part. But she was hiding it; she hid it pretty damn good he thought to himself. She hid her hatred for him and in his hour of weakness revealed it to the world.

She hated the Kyubi brat just like everyone else in the village.

He would have laughed himself…if his lungs were not collapsing. 'W-well, this is it. I fought a good match, can't say that my name is going to end up on that stone. Maybe my parents are waiting for me…y-yeah, that would b-be sweet. I'm the b-best dresser that died l-like a dog. (Heh-heh I made a pun) T-the old world runner up, U-Uzumaki Naruto…Dattabayo...' Naruto closed his eyes and allow the darkness to take him.

And to the people around the room surely believe that Naruto died.

**Flash back no Jutsu Kai!**

"From that day on, I changed; being so close to death made me see what the problem was. I wasted my time trying to make friends and become admire when I didn't even need them. I have very few people I can trust in this world. Hopefully, I can have you as my most trusted…Person." Naruto said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you want to change my rank?" Anko said, she now understood. He became sadistic and cold because it was his shield, his way of protecting himself from this crude village.

Just like her.

"It's because they holding you back, you're more powerful then this. I, my self broke into the shinobi offices to get Information on you. You were betrayed by someone you cared for. You say me and you have nothing in common…but the truth is, our chemistry is so strong it could tear this place apart."

Damn, that was powerful.

"Look, it's getting late, we finish talking tomorrow." Anko aid, she needed to get some sake to collect on her problems now.

"Um, sure see you tomorrow Anko-sensei"

After that, Anko left unaware at that precise moment she won't have a home to go to…

And….Cliffhanger! Yeah, I'm an asshole.

(1)Naruto worn a fox mask and as such it had a grin. It can change expressions; Naruto will only take it off if he trusts someone.

(2) Ironic, Naruto called her that after the paragraph above his sentence. I also wanted Naruto to get revenge for Anko bad-mouthing him. But unlike him, he's a softly and would say sorry, too bad in the original version, he would had kissed her neck.

(3) Kyubi is a damn pervert; she will always be one in my Naruto fics.

(4)I wanted to show Naruto giving up. That he doesn't care anymore.

Also, before anyone asked, Naruto refers to Anko as Hime, to annoy her but he will used it to show his love for her In the later chapters.

Team Outcast will be explained Next chapter as well, Also Kurenai/Sakura bashing.

Oh, Sakura going to gets it bad.


	4. Chaos and love

**Author note**: Hmm…Got my first flame on this fic, really I was waiting for it. To tell you the truth, personally I could give a rat's ass. I written this fic as a stress reliever, hell it wasn't suppose to be even serious! It was going to be, I don't know nine chapters long, and with two or three lemons in it. He did have a point about the Hokage being attack. But since Anko scared them away, with a well place knee to the nuts, they left without incident.

Besides there a lot of fanfics where people attack the Hokage and got their ass handed to them.

But anyway, let's begin chapter 3(or 4).

Anko rushed home. She was almost there when she smelt it, smoke. It wasn't Cigarette smoke, No, this smoke smelt like wire, clothes, gasoline and flesh.

She turned around the corner and saw it. Her home, the place where she could be herself, not trying to win people affection, her sanctuary.

It was in flames.

She looked to see that there were bodies in the streets, over a hundred of them. She saw several bodies that were on the ground. She recognized them as the people who attack the Hokage earlier. "Anko-Chan I'm sorry." Anko turn to the voice. It was the third Hokage. He had a squadron of Anbu with him.

"Hokage-Sama, What happen here?"

The old man signed, he was truly getting too old for this shit.

"After you dispel the group earlier they decided to destroy your apartment, I kill most of them and kept five alive including the leader." He pointed to the five men tied to stone poles, no doubt from the Hokage earth style Jutsu.

Anko took a step back; the shock was clearly on her face. Sure she was attack when she was longer, but she always was able to defend her self. They never attack her home. A poof was heard and she turns around to see more Anbu and her one of her three closet friends, Morino Ibiki.

Ibiki was one son of a bitch you didn't _want_ to fuck with. He was head of the torture diversion in Konoha. You would be a stupid bastard to vex him. Vexing him would include, Messing with his partner and hurting Konoha Nin.

Poor bastards.

"Anbu, I want you to send those five to my personal…Play-den." Ibiki said with a little killing intent rolling off with each word. The leader wanted to add his two cents to the mix.

"Fuck you! The snake whore deserves it! Konoha will fall to that bitch and The Kyubi brat! All they ever did was cause trouble!" The man sneered. The Anbu was about to take the man into custody. He smile, they couldn't do anything to him. Why, you may ask? Well. It's simple. He was the son of a council woman. They would rough him up a little, nothing too big. Then he would leave without stepping into a courtroom.

How, his love of life and it pleasures.

Before the Anbu could arrest him, a figure dropped down. He was wearing tan pants and…That was basically it. He had on a Fox mask, which looks as if a child would wear. He had sun-yellow hair that was seen even though it was nighttime. He slowly stood up.(1) Without even turning around he spoke to Sarutobi.

"Old man, Leave the weak ones to me. I will make them tremble beneath my feet." He then took a step forward and said "For the crimes of attacking the Hokage, Four Shinobi of Konoha and arson, how do you plead?"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" The old man asked.

"After Anko-hime left, I check out the window to see the smoke in the sky. I remember that as the area where Anko-hime lives as curious as a fox, I Investigated. Tell you the truth I'm surprised to what I see, bodies galore, and some of them look like your handiwork huh, old man." Naruto said in a very playful manner at the end.

He then turned back to the man, his voice turn cold as ice. "As I said before, how do you plea to the charges?"

The man spat in his face.

Naruto wipe the liquid off, his fox mask ever so stoic. "You are guilty and you will die a very painful death." He turned around for the first time and said " Bring me a table, rope, cleaver, bowls, rice, some dango, red plum sake, a cooking pot, some ramen, and get a fire started…Got it?"

The Anbu just look at the demon container and then turn to Sarutobi.

He shrugged his shoulders and spoke "Well, he gave an order hop to it."

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA, HAI NARUTO-SAMA!" and like that the squadron of Anbu went to complete the Renaissance Nin, strange order.

Anko walk up to him and basically ask "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just, Cooking, why?"

"No, brat, what are you doing here? I can handle this bastard-"But before Anko could finish she felt something pressed on her lips. It was Naruto forefinger.

"Now, Just sit back and enjoy what I'm about to do. It's not everyday you see this happen. Besides I didn't want his blood to mar your beautiful features" Naruto then turn around leaving a blushing Anko and a snickering Ibiki.

Can you say Blackmail?

"**Naru-kun, you're never going to give up on her huh?" **Kyubi ask inside Naruto mindscape

"Nope, Payback's a bitch"

"**One of these days, she is going to beat you…after she raped you."**

"And I can't wait for that, can't you?"

"**You shouldn't toyed with people emotions, you flirting with her is what she normally what she does."**

"Exactly, she is normally in control, teasing guysand such. Well I'm getting her a break. Let somebody toyed like me around. But I do have to admit she is beautiful maybe I can get her to be mine?"

Kyubi signed. She like the new Naruto, better then the old one, the old one would complain about being perverted, but this one…He embrace it. She leans back in her bed; she was going to enjoy watching this.

Soon, the Anbu return with all the items, after setting everything up, Naruto had the leader stripped and strapped to the table. The man was getting scared; the demon never took off his mask. He seemed even more evil.

"You can't do this, do you know who I am?"

"I can't do what?"

"This"

"This? What is this?"

"What are you going to do demon?"

Naruto winched a little at the words, but he kept his cool.

"Why kill you of course, silly."

Before the man could say anything else, he was gagged by his own shirt. Naruto simile as the man was screaming and trying to break free. Naruto slowly reach and remove his mask. The Anbu, Sarutobi, Ibiki and Anko grasp.

Naruto was the splitting image of the Fourth Hokage, just with shorter hair and no shirt. Needless to say Naruto now has many fan-girls in Anbu now. Except for one, she has long flowing purple hair and wore a cat mask. Her hatred for Naruto was now even more powerful.

Naruto pick up a meat cleaver and said in a very eerie voice "Don't you know? This isn't a table, it's a Chopping board and I'm the butcher!"

He raised the cleaver and turned to Anko, he wink at her and bought it down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that was disturbing. After chopping the man up, Naruto cooked him and served him to the rest of the people who was part of the attack.

He then sent the leftovers and the head to the man mother.

Anko stay with Naruto, till she can get another house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**Oh look! Time skip no Jutsu! Noon next day.)**

Four figures sat at a dango diner. Each one has something in common, they was outcast in society. One was wearing a Tan trench coat and had dark purplish hair. She wore a fishnet shirt(2) and tan skirt with shin guards. Her name is Anko and her crime in society? She was a student of a traitor.

Next there was a boy wearing a long gray jacket and dark brown pants he also wore sunglasses, he was completely cover up. To tell you the truth he looked like a beetle, which would suit his purpose of being a bug user. His name is Shino and what was his crime? He used bugs and people think that's just icky.

Then we have the student of the green beast. He wore a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers; he also had a shiny bowl cut and fuzzy eye brows. His smile would blind you. His Name was lee and his crime? Apart from looking like a dumbass he could not do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu

The last one wore tan pants and a white shirt with an orange swirl on it. His face hidden behind a fox mask that changes expressions, he was the dobe and now he was a tactical ninja, ending his battles as quickly as possible. His name is Naruto and his crime? He is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Who isn't a very bad person, apart from being a pervert and has an unnatural obsession with rabbits.

So here they were.

"Okay, the first meeting of team outcast is ready! My name is Anko Mitarashi! My likes dango, red bean paste, violence torture and violence! My dislikes are a certain snake traitor and spicy food. My dreams are to destroy my former teacher and end his terror. You're next beetle juice."

Naruto giggle at the nickname and Shino just fix his glasses…with his middle finger.

"My name is Shino Aburame; I like bugs and my clan. My dislikes are people who hurt my bugs and loud dog users." Naruto fox mask raise an eyebrow at this but kept his comments to himself. "My dreams are to become head of my clan." Shino finished.

"Oi, you're up Gai clone."

Lee stood up on the table and proclaims himself. "Yosh! My Name is Rock lee! My likes are training and basking in the sunshine of youth! My dislikes are people who insult my friends and people who don't look underneath the underneath! My dreams are to become a splendid ninja and prove that hard work and incredible passion can stop anything!"

After that Lee sat back down. He scared the crap out of everyone there.

Anko turn to our blond Jinchuuriki and spoke to him in a sultry voice, "Okay Foxy, show us what you got."

Naruto said nothing at first, He seemed daze but he spoke in a firm and commanding matter. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, youth, bugs, Anko, and Ramen. My dislikes are the village and their hatred, the fourth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke-teme and Orochimaru. My dreams are to become Hokage and make it so my friends' dreams are realized. I also hope that a certain snake charmer realize something."

The team nodded their head. It was…good and fair, it wasn't brash but well thought out. Even though they were concerned over the hatred of the village, they understood why and that he really didn't hate it.

"So…Do we have any missions Anko-hime?" You know who said that.

"Yeah, B-rank and just my favorite, we have to wipe out an entire nest of bandits." Anko said while munching on some Dango.

"Yosh, with our skills we really shine! Then I will prove to Neji that I'm worth it!" Lee said with flames in his eyes.

"That does remind me…Lee, Shino, what happen to your teams?" Naruto asked. His hands folded under his chin.

"Lee teams had broken up due to his Injury and Neji attacking of Hinata. I exchange my self with your former teammate because I had enough of Kiba brash altitude." Shino spoke for lee and himself.

"So the useless fan-girl is making something of her self? I wonder how much she improved."

"Her Genjutsu is higher and her taijutsu improve along with her hatred of you."

"Oh? Do tell Shino, I really could be enlightened of Sakura-_chan_ thoughts of me." Naruto said, he seem laid back and really could care less of Sakura thoughts of himself. Why should he care about her? As far as he can trace, she will never be a true shinobi.

"She blamed you for your team being broken up and being separated from Sasuke."

"_Of course_ she does, I mean it like, it's not her fault right? It not her fault that the team was broken up, or the fact that she was a weak sorry excuse of a shinobi , or the fact that she could had been strong, we could _all _have been the best. But alas, life had different ideas and- well speak of the devil, there a whole group of people I can not _stand_. Naruto pointed toward the door. The team soon saw that team eight, except for Kiba was coming in.

"Remember, my name is Fox, okay?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded

"Hello there, Anko, Shino, and lee. Anko, can I speak to you about last night?" Kurenai said. She swore she could have heard a low growl coming from the one with the fox mask. In fact he looks kind of familiar. He looked like Naruto, no, correction, that was Naruto.

"Sure Nai-chan! Hold on squirts, Sensei coming back, and you." She pointed to Naruto "Stay on your best behavior."

"Anko-hime, I'm hurt. You don't trust me? After all we went through!" Naruto said waving his hands around.

Anko waved him off and took Kurenai to another booth. Shino got up from his seat and allow Sakura to sit next to Lee while Hinata set to Naruto.

"Hey Shino, what's been happing? " Sakura said first.

"Nothing much, Lee and I had met with Naruto yesterday."

(Switch to Anko and Kurenai)

"So, when were you going to tell me you had Uzumaki on your team?" Kurenai said bluntly.

"Never, that's between me and him, I was going to tell you I have my own team and that I am now a full time jounin. But you were never to know that he was on said, team." Anko said with a sheepish grin, but she annoyed over how fast het friend figure it out.

"I feel sorry for you, now you have to deal with the dead last. It's going to be a real pain in the neck to teach him. His charka control is horrible; he has no real skills, say for one Jutsu and he is stubborn as a goat."

(Switch to Team outcast)

"Naruto, why would you bring him up in front of me? He is worthless; sack of crap who I hope dies in a mission. He the reason I'm separated from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in anger.

"Ano, Sakura, Naruto isn't a bad person, he is really good-"Hinata was saying before being cut off.

"Now, Hinata, just because you had a major crush on the knucklehead doesn't mean you have to defend him! He ignored you, and you found yourself a better person!" Sakura snorted.

The fox figure spit out his coffee in surprise. Everyone turn to face him and he simply said "What? It's decaf. I hate decaf."

Hinata decided to keep the conversation going. "You right Sakura, he ignored me, I had no choice but to move someone better, I can't believe I fell in love with an Idiot."

The fox figure decided to add his two cents "Now hold on, you went from being protective of him, and now you're bashing him? What are you Bi-polar!? As far as I'm concerned did you ever tell him you liked him?

"Um, no, no I didn't tell him."

"Then how the hell was I- meant him suppose to know, he's not a mind reader you know!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sakura asked, she caught his mistake, and now want to bait him.

"A man in a fox mask, ma'am."

"No, I mean _who_ are you?"

"Who is but the form following the function of what and _what_ I am is a man in a fox mask." (3)

"…"

"Anymore more foolish questions or are you all spent?" Naruto said.

(Switch to Kurenai)

"He no longer the brat that he once was, he changed. I don't know for the better or worse." Anko replied, her whole demeanor is now serious.

"How is that so?"

"For one, he skilled, He took down Ebisu with two justu. He then killed a man last night, chopped up his remains and fed them to his captives."

"My god, that was him!?"

"Hai, it's strange, he doing more now then when he done with Kakashi, Speaking of, you do realize he hates you now?"

This revelation shock Kurenai and made her ask" Me, what did I do to him?"

"From what I can tell and what he told me last night, he had a crush on you and when you laugh at his lost at the Chunin second exam, it made him realized that you, like the rest of the village see him as the Fox."

"I didn't laugh at him; I laugh at Kakashi, saying his team was going to make it!" Kurenai defended himself.

"Say that to him, he's the one with a personal vendetta for you." Anko said dully.

"That's it, we're going to deal with this little problem right now, come on Anko!" Kurenai stood up and drag Anko by her ear. (4)

(Switch to Team outcast)

"Don't sit here and lie to me Naruto, I know it's you! Who else have Blonde hair like that and wear swirls on their shirt?" Sakura was now prissed; this bastard thinks he is going to play her? Like hell he was! **CHA!**

Naruto said nothing for a moment and sighed. "So, now that you blew my ID, do you honesty believe you doing something? I mean come on, we all know that it was Kakashi fault we were so _goddamn _weak. At least he gave you a good teacher, me? I got needle dick Ebisu, so instead I asked Anko-hime to teach me."

"Of course she said yes." Sakura said smugly.

"No, now let me finish or I silt your throat with a kunai." Naruto released a little KI to make his point making every one at the table shudder. The two real ones who was scared was Lee and Hinata, they never saw him this…violent.

"As I was saying, she didn't teach me, so what do I do? I taught myself. I grab some books from library and read, and read and read. I got interested in seals and became a seal expert; then I work on my taijutsu and I learned more 'advanced' ninjutsu. But finally yesterday, she decided I was worthy of her training. In fact, I will sign the snake contract tonight."

"Naruto Uzumaki! We're going to talk!" Kurenai said pulling Anko by her ear.

Naruto let out a growl and curse.

"I'm leaving, see you guys tomorrow at eight!" Naruto then left in a puff of leaves.

"Damn it! That's okay I will see him again. Kurenai vowed.

(Near Uzumaki tower)

"I don't feel like dealing with tha- who there!?" Naruto said as he turned around.

He saw an Anbu member with long flowing purple hair and wearing a cat mask. In her hand was a katana with a red handle. (5)

"Me? I'm the daughter of someone you murder, demon. And the lover of someone you tried to take away!" She said as she ran toward Naruto with the blade.

Naruto only said one thing.

"Oh shit."

ANNNNND we're done! Okay first things first…Reviews! It so tasty and make me work sexy! Speaking of sexy, 30 reviews earned you a Lemon in the next chapter.

He was only wearing pants! He took off his shirt and shoes to take a shower when he saw the smoke.

Bullshit on anyone that tells me that a body suit, its look like a shirt when I saw it.

Cookie to anyone that guess where that line's from!

Kurenai is a big sister type so dragging Anko by the ear is something I can see her doing.

Hayate sword had a red handle. And guess what? In my fic he's alive!!!

Anyway, I'm not going to update in a while due to working on another (3) Naruto stories. One is a missing-nin Naruto fic, the second is a…shy Naruto fic, the third is…well I can't say due to it might be stolen.

Oh, and all them are Naruhina with the exception of the missing Nin one which is Kyubi/hinata/Naruto.

Oh, yes I can't wait!

Anyway, Can I talk to you about OC? When it comes down to It, I'm an OC lover. I love them. They're fun to use and easy to handle. I understand people hating Mary sues and Gary stu…But can I ask a question? Then if you hate them…why do you read Super Naruto stories and god-like Naruto stories it the same thing to me!

Beside, the reason I brought it up is because My missing Nin fic will have five OC, two that will be Naruto…family, and the others are Naruto enemies, Iwa Nin. No, the OC's won't be overpowering, like Naruto, they will have to earn that power.

This will also be the first fic in which Naruto actually committed a crime on his _own_ free will and he will hardly have any allies from Konoha, he cut them off.

Anyway, let me get to work on all three of them and show them to you later.

Love Rod.

PS: Reviews!


	5. Demons and lime

Author Note: Good job figuring out the quote from last chapter and let dive right into the next one, Oh, before we begin, Naruto taijutsu is a mixture of CQC (MGS 3 and 4,) assassin creed fighting and Batman begins martial arts. If you saw them…you know Yuago will have trouble beating Naruto. Also where the hell is the reviews!?

Also…You get a lime.

On with the battle!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rolled under a swipe from The Anbu women. He then back flip and landed on a metal cage, used for birds of some kind. 'Crap, she fast, but her swipes are sloppy, maybe I can use that to my advantage, kyu-neechan, please stay out of this battle, I want to fight on my own.'

'**Be careful Naruto-kun and don't lose focus.**' Kyu, never said she wouldn't heal him, hell he needed that ability, anyone would need that. So giving her charka was a no go, but healing his wounds was something she had to do.

Thankfully she didn't have to do anything.

Naruto got into his stance, legs bent and his right arm hooked in front of him while his left arm reached toward his kunai holder, he withdrew said weapon and place it in his right hand and held it in reverse grip.

He fox mask bear it teeth and he said "Okay, I'm alive, let's go!"

They were blurs to anyone else; the only thing you hear tell was the sound of metal hitting metal and random grunts. The Anbu women brought the blade down and Naruto guarded, he was in a deadlock with her. Yuago was amazed by the fact he kept up with her 'this is…impossible, the demon is holding me off, I should had kill him with that first strike! Plus he only is using a simple kunai! Isn't this the dead last? The one defeated by the Inuzuka!? '

While she thought of this, Naruto kick her in the stomach to end the dead lock. She was push back and felt something sharp on her shoulder. To her surprise, it was bleeding. He drew first blood!

Naruto jump back and reach into his pocket for a 'weak' explosive tag. It this play out correctly he could be able end this fight or at the very least disarm the bitch. He wrapped the tag around the handle and sent some charka to it. 'Alright let's this baby fly!'

He waited a few seconds and threw the kunai. As expected she saw the Kunai and_ not_ what was wrapped around the handle. She defected it just as the tag exploded, the small explosion knock the sword into a nearby wall and burn her hands slightly.

Surprising she toss a punch in which Naruto shifted his head to avoid it. He grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder in which she landed on her feet…like a cat. Naruto ran toward her and perform a roundhouse kick. She caught said kick but Naruto shifted to the other leg and connected with a kick to the face. 'All that kick did was knocked her on her back.' A second later he was on top of her and pulled his fist back.

The last thing before Yuago saw before darkness came was Naruto fist infuse with charka hit her mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gotten up from his fallen opponent, he knew that she was alive. Her mask protected her from most of the blow. He would have to heal her body. He made two shadow clones to carry her and her Katana. 'Strange, why would she attack me with this sword? She already own one, unless this is or _was_ her lover blade'

He took her out in the forest; he didn't want people to interfere with what he was going to do. Soon he came upon an abandon Shack with big holes around it. This is his training area for his assassin Jutsu he was working on.

He entered the shack and began his work. He removed the Anbu woman clothes and began to treat her wounds. He then made dinner of beef with white rice and mix vegetables. Soon (Five hours later) the woman was awake. 'Crap, it felt like I was hit with a brick."

"Nope, you got your ass handed to you. Also it was my fist and not a brick." The Jinchuuriki said.

"How dare you-"

"Oh, yes I dare. I dare all night long if I have to! Now mind telling me why you are so hell-bent on my death?"

"Mind telling me why I'm naked?"

Naruto gulped and collected himself he said "Tic for Tack."

"It's because you caused me so much harm demon! When you came here almost 16 years ago, you wipe out my clan, my mother and father, dead! Then a few nights ago Hayate-kun was attack and is now in a medical coma. You're one of the two wind users here in Konoha, the other one being Asuma Sarutobi. Since Hayate-kun is friends with Asuma, why would he attack him? The only logical answer is you, demon."

Naruto sat there for a few minutes, analyzing what she said. Yuago was trying to read him, get some sort of emotion out of him. She knew he flinch a couple of times when she call him demon but that's it. His mask which last she saw had it fangs bear toward her. Its eyes closed and it's face ever so stoic.

Finally he spoke.

"It's true. I'm a demon…but then again so are you."

"Don't ever compare me to being a demon!"

"But you are! When people hear Shinobi, they think of either two things: some romantic bullshit or heartless killers, guess which category you fall into? You as an Anbu took some lives, hadn't you? So tell me Anbu-chan how many lives had you taken? Dreams that you crush, families that are separated by you hand and sword!?"

Naruto was on a roll, screw the fact that last night he killed a man who had dreams of going on the council or the fact that he separated him from his mother…and sent his head to her as a 'Don't fuck with me' message.

He was going to stop this demon bullshit.

Yuago was nearly in tears. As an Anbu she committed acts that she is not very proud of, for the village. The De- no, not anymore, he had a name, Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki. He was right, she was a demon.

"But don't fret; do you know what the difference between a demon and a human?"

Yuago shook her head and Naruto reached up to removed his mask. Showing his face, he smile was gentle as a breeze and he voice soft.

"Love, that's the difference. As long as you have love for someone in this ugly world you're won't ever turned into a monster. I see that you already knew this."

He reached over and handed her some food. "When you ready, we check on Hayate-sensei. I will see what I can do." He said stretching a little.

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I naked?" she asked.

"Oh? I wanted to see you naked, god you got a grade A figure, Not as good as Anko-hime but Hayate-sensei is one lucky son of a bitch, Hmm, funny it's seem to gotten colder all of a sudden." Naruto said right before Yuago wanted a rematch, a one sided rematch.

**(Outside Hayate hospital room door**)

"Okay, let's go in and take care of Hayate-sensei, I gotta get back to Anko-hime, she maybe looking for me." Naruto said as he open the door. They saw a man with half of his face cover and wearing a suna jounin uniform about to use his** Wind style: blade of wind **Jutsu on Hayate.

Naruto knew there was only one Jutsu that could stop the blade of wind. He flash through three hand seals

**Tiger**

**Monkey**

**Bird**

Kyubi taught him how to use it.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

"_**Naruto-kun please pays attention! This is a, what is that term you used humans say, um S-class Jutsu! It's was used by one of the most powerful Shinobi ever and my EX-bed buddy. He used this to conquer an entire empire! Remember the hand seals for…."**_

**Flashback no Jutsu KAI**

"**Tri-emperor style: Twilight Blade!" **A sword of wind and bright charkawas formed in Naruto hand as he rushed the Suna Assassin. Blocking the blow and destroying the Blade of wind. He then hooked his arm around the Suna Nin neck while kicking his leg from beneath him to slam him into the ground. He pulled out an explosive seal and places it on his forehead.

"And that how we do it in Konoha, you moved; you go boom-boom got it?"

The Nin nodded.

"Okay, How Hayate sensei- Argh" Naruto was caught in a bone crushing hug by Yuago. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You saved Hayate-kun, if there is anything you need, just anything please say it!"

"A-Anbu-chan, I need air!" Naruto managed to get out before she dropped him. "Please, call me Yuago Uzuki; I'm a good friend of your sensei Anko!"

Naruto nodded his head and clapped his hands together as red charka pour over Hayate body. After a few minutes he awoke.

"Yuago-chan, where am I? Plus why is Naruto here and…My cough! It's gone!" After he said that he let out a spasm of coughs. "Damn, spoke too soon. Oh well, what's been happing in the tree?" After explaining what happen. Hayate stood stupefied. His girlfriend was beaten by a genin? She was Anbu for God sake!

Yuago was just glad to her Hayate-kun back. She pulled him into a kissed that involved a lot of…*touching.* Naruto wondered if he could have a relationship like that, to have someone there, to have someone to love him. He nodded his head; he was going to make Anko that person. It's was perfect, he won't have to worry about people trying to take her away; she wouldn't need to worry about him cheating on her.

She would be his.

And he would be hers.

He looked over to the Suna Nin to see that he switch himself with a log. Oh well, he knew who he was, Baki, a Suna jounin. He talked to the old man tomorrow.

"Okay I'm going to go before things get's X-rated, Ja ne!" Naruto said just as Yuago started to remove her Anbu gear.

(**Uzumaki Towers**)

Naruto entered his home and saw that Anko was waiting for him at his Kitchen table. She was sitting in front of a box of Dango. "Where the hell was you Brat? It's 9:30 pm!" She shouted. She was worried that he was still angry over lunch and Kurenai. She looked him over, he was like hell. His white shirt had several stains on it. And his pants were torn at the knee.

"Anko-hime, I'm sorry please forgiven me for the way I stormed out earlier. I didn't want to talk to her or Sakura and…What happed to your ear?"

It was red, like someone twisted it.

"This? You saw when Nai-chan did it to me." Anko was surprised that he noticed and the fact that he had concern in his voice.

"Naruto remove his mask and plop it down on the table. "I take care of this, for the mean while…relax."

**WARNING LIME WARNING!**

Naruto began to kiss Anko ear, gently, while at the time brushing her hair away from her face. Then he began to suck ob her earlobe, Anko let out a moan of pleasure as she realized what he was doing. "H-hey, stop it! You shouldn't do this to your teachers!" But Naruto didn't care, he moved from her ear to her neck kissing and sucking while Anko gripped the table edge. Seeing her in this state made him wanted to do more.

He lifted her on the table and kissed her gently while he laid her on her back. He then pulled up her skirt and was surprised to see that she was wearing white. He removed the cotton underwear and traces a finger down her womanhood; he found that it was wet. He smiled and said "I see you're very excited. Don't worry, we won't do that, right now, but I want to show you…That I love you…because we're the same. Our Chemistry could tear Konoha apart!"

He lowered his head and began to thrust his tongue into Anko folds.

"Ah shit! " Anko screamed. She couldn't believe how good he was. And he was doing it for her. He said he love her, so easily. Why? They met over a few months ago. It's shouldn't be love at first sight, because when she first met him, she scarce the crap outer him. Maybe it was a mask and this was his true self? He could have been a goddamn genius all the time.

Before she could spare anymore thoughts on the subject, she let out another scream.

Thank god, they were the only ones in the apartment.

"Oh god, yes, this is amazing!"

Naruto ate and ate hungrily. He felt different, it wasn't bad, no he felt amazing he was an animal and Anko his prey. "Scream for me Anko-Hime, don't stop!" Naruto said. As he reach into Shirt and squeezed her breast.

_Slurp, Slurp, Slurp_

Anko couldn't take it any longer. She released, the honey inside Naruto mouth. He swallow and lick his lips and said "That was amazing Anko-hime, I can't believe we did-"Before He could finish, he was pulled into another kiss.

"We should go to bed, and we talk about this after the mission tomorrow." She said. She got off the table and drag Naruto to his bedroom…By his ear.

(Time skip no Jutsu. Outside of the bandit camp)

Anko was crouch on a tree watching the Bandit camp. This place sickens her. It was a place where souls die, they mission is simple, kill the Bandit king Kano, and destroyed this hell hole. She spotted a large cage full with 15 girls between the ages of 16-23. Naruto wanted to get them outer there. He could tell they were living in hell being used for the…entertainment.

Anko blush when she thought his name, what got into him last night? Whatever it was she hope it come back in full force.

Just then her Radio went off.

"This is Beetle juice in position" Shino job was simple, he was suppose to drain the bandits of their Charka, so it would be easily to take them down poor bastards, wouldn't know till it was time for the showdown. Before they left Shino was given a gourd by Naruto. He said that it would allow him to carry more bugs. It was also lightweights

"Yosh, green beast is in position!" Lee job was to make sure the women would escape the moment the attack happens. With his speed he was able to enter undetected. He was wearing a green jacket over his spandex suit. And a red Headband tied around his head. Naruto said it would make him 'Cooler then Gai-sensei.' He filled the jacket with Scrolls from food to first aid.

They waited an half of hour before they heard Naruto.

"Do you read me solid Snake? This is Gray Fox in position." Anko was proud of her little Nick name Naruto gave her. It's sounded badass. And Naruto chose Gray Fox, because he was going to do the most dangerous job. He was going to lay Explosive tags all over the tents.

"Oi, Snake I have an Idea…" Gray fox said.

(Inside the Camp)

Boom!

The Bandits rushed out their tents to see that there was smoke clouding the area.

"Prepare for trouble…" A woman voice sang out.

"…Make it double…" a younger male voice rang out.

"…To protect the world from devastation…"

"…To unite all people with in our nations…"

"…To announce the power of truth and love…"

"…To extend our reach to the stars above…"

Then the smoke roll away revealing a woman in her 20's wearing a Tan Coat and having a Mesh shirt underneath it. She wore a brown skirt and shin protectors. Next to her was a Teenager Sixteen or so, wearing a shinobi blue clothes and a green vest. He had white taping on his left leg. He wore a yellow fox mask. (1)

The woman shouted het name "Anko!"

The teenager said his as well "Naruto."

Anko sang "Team outcast blast in at the speed of light!

Naruto finished "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Just then another teenager pops in. He wore all green and had the most fuck –up eyebrows you'll ever seen. He was in the Crane fighting style and his finish by saying "Yosh that is right!"

The Bandits charge toward them and the battle began. Anko use her snake Taijutsu to cut the numbers down, killing them swiftly.

Lee didn't even need to use any special attacks; he just sent them flying with his Goken Taijutsu.

Naruto was the same.

Soon all the bandits was dead.

"God, that was so weak. I can't believe we finished them off that easily!" Anko said.

"That because it all went to plan, expect for the intro. I love it when a plan comes together, we didn't even have to do all that hard work. This is a victory, for us." Naruto was beaming behind his mask.

"Hey, where is Kano? Shouldn't he be out here?" Lee asked.

"That's what took me so long, I was tying to bring him in alive so we get extra money." Naruto said as he held up the scroll. "I paralyze him and seal him."

"Okay, mission success! Let's head home." Anko said.

"Anko-sensei we have a slight problem." Shino said. Behind him were all the women from the cage. "They have no where to go, and they ask for asylum in Konoha." Shino fixed his glasses as the women nodded their head.

"Sure, I know the Old man will be able to help them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Naruto but with the Kyubi festival in four days, there is no where they can stay."

"Crap, is anyone getting Déjà vu in here? Naruto asked.

"But there must be some where we can stay! Please we need this." A red woman asked.

"Hmmm, there this apartment with some room, maybe you can ask the land lord?" The old man turned toward Naruto, in fact everybody turn toward Naruto who simply asked:

"What's everyone looking at, do I have food on my- **OH**"

This is the end of chapter 4 (5)

Thank you Tri-Emperor of The Twilight for letting me used your name for a jutsu.

Naruto fight with Yuago demonstrated two things that I wanted to show you: Naruto wanted to end that fight quickly and that he could think things pretty fast.

also I sucked at writing fightiing. -_-

(1) He look like Kakashi, Ironic no?

Naruto and Gaara will meet next chapter, also we will see Jiraiya as well.

The lime…came out of the blue, huh? It will be explain why Naruto is acting Impulsive toward a relationship with Anko. Also, it was pretty good for my first Lime, if someone write a eview with simply *FAP FAP FAP* I would be giddy as a sasuke Fangirl. Also I'm happy, I can start the romance.

Speaking of the prick, I'm doing a poll, should he live or dies? If he lives, he will be good. If he dies, he will be evil.

how many of you used the Dark/light feature? I love to turn the screen black, it's my favorite feature on this site.

More Sakura bashing as well!

Ja ne!


	6. Red sand Pt 1

Author Note: No time to chat! I am writing this as soon as the chapter is posted up on ! Let's begin shall we?

"No, it will never work Sarutobi!" Naruto said. The old man signed. Naruto only used his clan name when something like this happens.

"Oh, come on, you own an apartment building!? Let's us live there till we get back on our feet!" a woman name Kai asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"I find it bullshit that you can't find a goddamn hotel or something. I mean the damn festival is not till a couple of days so it should be at least something other then the tower!"

No one wanted his apartment. Hell, the landlady moved away to avoid living near him! After fixing it up people suddenly wanted an interest in his home?

Bullshit.

"Well there this one place…" The old man lighted his pipe.

"Great, send them there! All our problems are solved, Ja ne!" Naruto turn around and started walking out the door but the Old man said something to stop him.

"…Sure, we send them to the brothel. That's way they be making a living and doing what they do best."

That bastard, that cold callous perverted bastard! (1) Didn't he know what these women went through? Some of them flinch when the old man said that, others had looks of absolute terror. The woman know as Kai was about to jump out the window. She would rather be dead then be another…*Device.*

"Fine, You want them to stay they can, but if they messed up one thing in that apartment, I will unleash unholy hell." Naruto tossed his keys to Shino and said "Shino, can you be a pal and take them to it? I pay you back later. "

Naruto walked out of the office. The girls follow him like sheep. "Oi, you should follow Shino, I have to go to Torture and Interrogation to collect the bounty on Kano."

"We just wanted to say thank you for saving us." One girl spoke up.

"I didn't save you, my team did. All I did was notice the cage and attack Kano. I'm just doing my job."

Naruto walked to the Interrogation department without any further Incidents. He walked the cold dark hallways where the screams of a man could be heard. He showed the Anbu guard his ID and headed toward Ibiki…Play-den.

Naruto braced himself for what ever the hell Ibiki was doing. Ibiki didn't believe in physical torture. No, Ibiki believe that if you beat a man you not breaking his spirit, you just pushing it down. He knows the only way to get any real information is to enter that man mind and _mind rape_ him till he says he is Ibiki 'bitch.'

Yeah, that's why Ibiki the best at what he does and what he does is not pretty.

At this moment Ibiki had a man tied to a cross and held a box in front of his arms.

"I ask you again, why were you doing near that guard post?"

"Um, sightseeing? It's was nice out last night and I thought it would be good for a jog."

"You're telling lies Hiro. I _know_ when you're telling a lie. Do you want me to open the box Hiro?"

"No, I don't like the box."

"That's too bad; the box seemed to like you."

"Please, I-I don't want to see what is in the box."

"Why not, it's not like there anything bad in there or…maybe there is?"

"What's in the box?"

"Hell if I know, it could be anything, personally I think it's severed dicks."

"!?"

"Or maybe it's could be eyeballs or hands. We really won't know unless we open the box."

Ibiki hands moved slowly moved to the lid. Hiro eyes dart around until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I tell you everything, okay! Just please don't open the box."

Ibiki smirked inwardly, he told the Anbu to take the Hiro away. Naruto decided that it would be time to meet Ibiki.

"So…what's was in the box?"

Ibiki turned around; he didn't sense Naruto charka at all. He open the box to revealed three rice balls, some BBQ pork and an apple.

"This? It's my lunch."

Naruto did the only thing that any man would do in that situation.

He face fault. (2)

"Oh yes, I have GOT to try that shit in the future. In the meanwhile I brought you a new play toy." Naruto reached for his vest and removed the scroll. He channels some charka and a body pop out.

Well, a paralyze person.

Kano, wore a black GI and red slash, he was a heavyweight, and know for his hatred for Konoha Nin, why you may asked? Well, Kano was an Iwa Nin, an ex-Iwa Nin. His brothers were killed in the 3rd great shinobi war by the infamous Yellow flash of Konoha.

Sadly, Naruto didn't know this because when he saw Naruto hair. He went berserk and decided to kill the Flash.

Naruto went flying from the punch; he landed through the viewing window. Ibiki manage to get Kano in a Bear hug. Naruto gotten up, and simply put in a single hand seal and said

"Paralyze."

Kano stopped moving. His body went rigid, and when Ibiki let go he promptly drop to the ground.

Naruto walked slowly over to Kano and kicked him…hard.

"So, how much he cost alive?"

"Over 20, 0000 Ryo, I can't believe you got him."

"He was unprepared, that's how I will always get them in the future. That's money will go to all the women he raped, The least he could do for having such a good time, right Kano-kun?"

"Get bent." Kano said which earn him a kick in the jaw.

"Alright, I leave you to your torture show, see you later Ibiki-sempai."

"Naruto…It's not a torture show, it's an _**Interrogation**_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto walked down the busy streets, he took in all the work being done to prepare for the Festival. He noticed all the angry glares. Ever since it got out that he wore a Fox mask, people had been even more resentful. He shrugs his shoulders. Fuck them, it was not his fault that he had no talent for Genjutsu and had to use a Mask that could do it.

Kyubi told him a simple trick to created the mask was to Implant a seal inside the mask. The only mask he had at the time was a child mask someone left on his front step.

He rounded the corner and saw his destination, a BBQ place.

He entered the place and saw her, Anko Mitarashi was eating BBQ and drinking Sake, she was waiting for Naruto. They promise to meet here because it was one place they knew their peers would _never_ look.

It was perfect.

He sat down in front of her their eyes met and finally he spoke.

"It's time we talked about…what I done last night."

"Why did you do that? I mean its so OOC."

"I've been OOC since the Beginning, well to tell you the truth, since I had the emotions of a Kitsune." (3)

"What did you say?"

"You heard correctly, my Kitsune emotions. Everything a human experience, I will feel ten times. Think about it, hate, love, grief, pleasure, happiness, all of them, is like a fox."

Anko asked the Next question easily, "When did this happen?"

"After, I pass out at the Chunnin Exams, after I met Kyu-chan."

**Flashback no Jutsu****!**

Naruto open his eyes, he was floating in water. It was dark and somewhat gothic.

"**Well it's about time you woke up. That old man is good for at least something." **Naruto follow where the voice came from. He saw a woman with long red hair. She green eyes and three whisker marks. She wore a red and orange Obi. (3) She was standing on a platform. She helps Naruto out of the water,

"Who are you? " Naruto asked.

"Wow, you're dense. I mean sure I don't have my fox body anymore but can't you see you're standing in front of the Kyubi no kitsune?"

Naruto face was twisted in horror. The...thing…that cause him suffering his whole life, the thing he was pretty sure killed his parents, was standing there.

And damn it, she is hot.

"You the fucking-"

"**Save it, I don't want to hear about your life, I saw it…and I hated it. Before you ask, you are inside your mind. Now, as you know I saw the fight. What the fuck were you thinking? Going all Emo and shit, it's a disgrace to everyone who saw that fight**."

"Hey, it's wasn't my fault…"

"**It ****is**** your fault, your fault for not taking anything serious. Didn't your mission in wave teach you anything!? What was Haku death for?** "

Naruto only listen. He didn't want to interrupt. She was right, he said he would get serious but all he had done was screw up. He still acted like a child, he was 15 going on 16, he should be acting like an adult like his headband signify.

"You're right, I will be serious, and I want to be the best." Naruto said finally.

"**Good, now the reason that I'm talking to you one day after this fight is because that old man finally found the five pong seal and released it**."

Um, what seal?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"**The seal on your tummy Baka no human, the one Orochimaru gave you**." Kyubi sweat dropped

"Oh."

**I think I figured it out your Intelligence problem, take off the headband."**

He did as he was told; she walked over to him and reaches out through the bars…

*Poke*

…and poke him on the head.

"**Now I'm changing you emotions, making you smarter at the price of increase emotions, now I need you to wake up**."

"How do I that?" But Naruto suddenly disappears, back to the real world.

"**Like…that."**

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai **

So that how it came to be.

Anko was shock; this was the first time she ever heard that Naruto could talk to Kyubi. The next question just slips out by accident.

"So…Kyubi is a girl?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Is she prettier then me?"

"**Answer that and I send lots of gay porn through your brain,"**

"Uh, I refused to answer the question, due to threats against my life and sanity..."

"Okay, next question…"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"I need to get as much Info as I can before I make my decision if this relationship is worth it."

"Oh, I hope I pass."

"Okay, here we go…why did you…stop last night?"

"While I was happy, doing what I did, I heard you say stop it, but I didn't want to, I wanted to hear you scream and maybe the fact we was releasing a lot of pheromones didn't help either. When, you…*Released* I manage to suppress that urge. Another thing about having Kitsune emotions is when you guilty over something…it's a bitch." Naruto answered looking her in the eyes.

"So you're guilty over it."

"I'm _still_ guilty, over it. I didn't want it to be like this." He removed his mask and drunk some juice. Then he picked up Anko's sake bottle and drank half of it.

"One more question, I want to know…when you said you love me, did you mean it."

"**YES**, look at us. We will never find someone that will love us in this village. They will used us and throw us away like yesterday trash! Every male in you're age group will think of you as nothing more than the snake slut. I will never find a girl in my age group that will love me because, they so Immature. They think some super strong shinobi; Like the Fourth would save them from danger! Not all girls are like that, but those few good ones are hard to find. Not to mention their Mommy and daddies told them to stay away from the 'monster boy.'

Anko was impressed; he is passionate in what he believes in.

"Okay, I got all my Info; you can ask your questions." Anko said

"Fine, why didn't you stop me last night, in a way I raped you." Naruto seem to flinch when he said that but who wouldn't flinch?

"To be frank, I like it, you was bold enough to do that. You wanted something and took it."

"Oh because I thought I was going to wake up to a missing dick."

"You were hanging out with Ibiki haven't you?"

"Um yeah, Now next question, what have your past relationships been like?"

"To tell you the truth, it was always short. The longest was two weeks and that was with Iruka. It's always the same thing, with them. Sex, that's all they wanted and all they needed."

"You didn't do t_hat_, did you now?"

"No, despite what people may say, I'm not some sex-craze woman; I'm human being."

Naruto smiled at that, he knew she was a great choice.

"Heheh, we was so busy talking we didn't even cooked the food yet, hold on." Naruto rolled up his sleeve and pick up his rabbit meat and place it on the grill, piece by piece. Soon it smelled feel both shinobi nostrils. (4)

"Is there anymore questions Naruto?"

"No, I'm fine, so how there I do."

"Well, you passed. Sorry to ask those questions, but I needed to see if this was worth it."

"Well, I'm actually happy and a little hungry." Naruto picked up the cooked rabbit and told Anko "Now say Ah!"

"You're kidding me, you going you feed me?"

"Isn't this what couples do?"

Anko open her mouth and Naruto placed the meat in it.

"See was that so bad? Besides you looked happy."

Naruto and Anko didn't realize that they were being watch. They were being watch by Baki, who was just taking his team out to lunch. They were being watch by a waitress who would be telling her friends that she saw the Snake mistress of Konoha dating a cute guy. Finally they were being watch by Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, well just Ino and Choji, Shikamaru just file it in the 'troublesome cabinet' in his brain.

"You were right, now it's my turn." She picked up a piece of meat and placed it in her mouth, then leaned forward and kissed him, which earn a loud 'holy shit!' from choji.

Naruto froze, _goddamn it_, he knew that voice. He put his mask back on and got up.

"Hello there, team ten, you wasn't listening to my conversation with Anko-hime, weren't you?" Naruto said in a sickening sweet way.

"No, we were just having some lunch, after practicing so hard…"

"Choji, you're lying, I could _smell_ that lie coming. Now do you want an early grave?"

"N-no, please it's Ino fault, she was the one Interested in the conversation!"

"God damn it, how much did you hear!?"

"Um, crap…"

Naruto grab Choji shirt. "Speak, you fat sack of shit! I swear to all that is holy I will destroyed everything that you cared for! This BBQ place will be ashes in the wind!"

Choji was scared, he never seem so much KI in his life, hell he didn't even knew Naruto could released it. Choji also wasn't going to talk back about the fat comment; he could let it slide for today.

"Ino-"

"Where is Ino!?"

"She's right here." Choji turn around to saw that in Ino place was a log.

"Oh my god, this will be all over Konoha in three hours, two hours tops." Naruto deduced that today, Ino was going to die. He didn't care how, as long as her cold dead body was in his arms.

"Naruto calmed down, it was going to be all over the place anyway." Anko muttered. She knew he didn't want people to listen, that why they chose the BBQ place.

Too bad they didn't take Team Ten in account.

As Naruto was about to sit down, he saw Baki eating with his team. 'It's time to see why he attacked Hayate-sensei.' Naruto tapped Anko shoulder and told her his plan. She of course, told him he should not do it but he persuades her with blood and violence.

She couldn't turn it down.

Naruto made his way toward Team Baki, and sat down in front of Baki.

"Oi, Baki-chan, how are you on this most beautiful day?"

"You-"

"Yes, it me, it's me, it's U-zu-ma-ki, Now Baki-chan, why did you leave me yesterday, I thought we had something special! You left me in that dark room, all alone, I had to cry myself to sleep. Well, I got something to tell you bastard, I found someone better, so there! Naruto completed the act folded his arms and making an 'Hmph' sound.

Baki gritted his teeth, how there the brat insults his sexuality? Even if he were gay, he would go out with someone that would hold him and cuddle him.

Yeah, if he was gay.

"Let's get serious, you will tell me why you attack Hayate-sensei."

"That's none of your business, Gaara kill him-"

"Hey, hey let's not _blow _this out of proportion." He said as he pointed to underneath the Table, Baki looked under to see there were over 30, Tags all over.

Baki looked horrified. "What's the fuck is with you and explosive tags!?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but once you learn how to make them, it's like an addiction that can't be beat."

"Fine, I suppose I have to tell you. We have a partnership with Oto."

"The village hidden in sound, I wonder who the Otokage is..."

"I don't know who he is, but I heard he was almost an equal to a sannin."

"So this is the reason, you attacked Hayate sensei? He overheard some thing about you and Oto!? I don't believe it. You're not telling me the truth…Paralyze!" Soon Temari, Kankuro, and Baki bodies went rigid. Gaara was about to used his sand to crush, Naruto but stopped him.

"Now, just because they looked like an Explosive tag, doesn't mean they are…, Gaara you seemed eager to kill me…I'll fight you…"

Gaara smirked.

"Later! I have to prepare for it and I want to be at my best, but now, all I want to do is sleep. I'm tired." Just then Anko walked by. "Hey Anko-hime, can we go home now?"(5) She nodded her head and he smirked.

"Ja ne, Baki-chan and Gaa-kun, see you tomorrow at training ground 7!" He leaned closer and said, "Tell me the whole truth, or I will do this again."

Naruto and Anko walked down the less crowded street toward Uzumaki tower. It was almost 3:00 pm, too early for bed and too late to do anything else.

They felt as thought they were being follow. Naruto tries to feel the signature of the charka; it was Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Come out team eight, we know you're there. " Naruto said without turning around. "Hey Nai-chan, how' you're doing." Anko said happily.

The Nin appeared one by one. Kiba was with them this time, he was amaze by Naruto transformation, he went from a orange idiot to a fine dress shinobi, but he would never measure up to Kiba.

"Is it true?" Sakura asked

"Is what true?" Naruto answered

"Are you dating Anko-sensei?"

"Who told you this?"

"Ino-pig, she said you and Anko had sex! Is it true?"

"What's it to you? Is your life so boring that you have to gossip about others?"

"Look dobe, all she wanted to know If it was true or not."

"Who asked you dog-breath? I'm pretty sure you would be training right about now, not acted like a little bitch."

"What did you say!? I'll kick your ass!"

"I could care less what you're going to do. Personally I have better things to do then play Alpha male, I'll have to deal with Gaara of the sands tomorrow."

"Gaara, you're going to fight that monster!? Why, why are you fighting him?" Hinata said.

"Hmm, is that a hint of concern in your voice Hinata-_Sama_? I'm pretty sure your Boyfriend is there."

"Hey, why are you acting like this? All she wanted-"but Kiba was cut off

"I don't care about what she wanted. _Monsters_ never cared."

"Naruto, this had gone on long enough." Kurenai said.

"Don't tell me what's go long enough! I wouldn't have to deal with you if Ino, had mind her own damn business, you want the answer? Yeah we're dating. That's it; now get out of my face, all of you."(6)

He grabbed Anko hand and rushed to Uzumaki tower. When they reached the front door, it's open to reveal Shino, he tossed the keys in Naruto hands and said "Naruto, you owe me a lot." (7)

Not understanding what Shino said, he moved inside to see that the girls was singing Karaoke. "Naruto-Sama, Anko-Sama, come on and sings a little."

"No thanks we sung last chapter!" They both said in unison. (8)

"We're going to bed, see ya tomorrow" Anko said.

They both ran to their respected rooms hoping that it would drown out the singing.

Too bad, it didn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for coming Jiraiya, Is your report on Naruto done?" The third asked

"Yeah sensei, he look exactly like Minato it's scary. Then I know why he's so violent and emotional, he has the emotions of a Kitsune. As you know, they are very emotional, but in returns for the emotions, they are cunning. This development is no cause by the Kyubi. Also he says Kyubi is a girl, someone I would love to see! *Perverted giggle* Oh, he dating Mitarashi, and they had sex last night, that's much I'm certain of. When I meet the brat in person I will take him out for a couple of rounds.

Now let's see, he has an Extreme dislikes of team eight to the point he was trying to refrain from attacking them, also he uncover some link between Oto and sand, whatever it is, I'll have to deal with it. Too bad Hayate passed out from exhaustion with Yuago; we could have had this sooner. One more thing he will be Gaara tomorrow, I don't know why but he hell bent on fighting him but it's seem to be important."

"Thank you Jiraiya for Information, please tell Rock lee he's team mate will be fighting Gaara, I have no need to stop this."

And we're done!

It's a joke Callous is the Sym for cold.

I don't know how Ibiki torture is, so I made this up on the fly.

It's what Shizune wears, just orange and blue where the white is

If you ever saw a scene, in Naruto, you saw that they cooked their own BBQ on grills like tables; I would so love to do that.

Do you notice how quickly Naruto change his emotions, from caring to evil? Good its show you pay attention.

Hinata developed a backbone to call someone a monster!? When Kiba your boyfriend, yeah you develop one too. Ps: I DO NOT SUPPORT HINA/KIBA!

Shino had to sing Karaoke.

Breaking the fourth wall is fun!

**Random jitter and other things.**

Okay, so…this was a filler chapter, yeah. But then again it's set up for the fight that next chapter, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock lee vs. Gaara of the sands.

Yes, we will see Naruto used Kyubi power and lee will go fifth gate on someone ass. I did promise Jiraiya was going to be in this chapter, I just didn't say which part he's going to play. He's spying on Naruto to see what Naruto is capable of.

Ino spying on Naruto is something I can see her doing, and telling Sakura who will tell everyone else, LoL. Good thing Ino doesn't know about the Kyubi, she just heard Naruto was dating Anko, Naruto over-reactive.

Naruto some what created a curse mark of his own, except it's doesn't give you mad power, No it's a leash. It's applied like an explosive note, and can't be taken off unless Naruto applied his blood.

Ibiki torture scene was funny as hell to write along with choji Interrogation, I was giggling like a school girl.

Well that's it I have to work on Red sand Part 2.

PS: The Team rocket thing I will never do again, but you have to admit, it was slightly creepy and funny.

JA NE,


	7. Red sand Pt 2

Author Note: Okay, Reds sand Pt2 is here! Before we begin I would like you to read this review. This had got to be the best damn review I ever read:

"Good chapter, the relationship with Anko is progressing fine. The general Dislike of team eight has good reasons to exist, and I find it entertaining. They all did something to hurt him, even Kurenai laughed while he was having A nervous breakdown and she still retained a pretty low opinion of the boy, And the things that Kiba said were rather cruel, even if he didn't know the history, Hinata and Sakura were rather minor, compared to the other two, but He is sensible about the whole Jinchuuriki thing, no wonder about that. What they did is not something that could be easily forgotten"

…

I didn't even know I gave Naruto a nervous breakdown, but then when thinking about it and re-reading that scene, yeah I gave him a nervous breakdown, maybe I should give him more?

I'm heartless bastard.

Anyway, I love that review, it was awesome. I hope he reviews again.

Let's begin Red sand part two: Showdown

News traveled fast through Konoha; thanks to the gossip duo know as Sakura and Ino. All over rumors that the Kyubi brat was fighting the sand sibling spread like wildfire. Some people were saying they were fighting over property, or pride.

But there was one rumor that everyone seemed to like.

The rumor goes as this: Naruto and Anko were lovers but Anko was unfaithful and had made Gaara her side squeeze, Naruto found out about it and challenge Garra to a battle to the death, with Anko in the middle trying to choose which boy she wanted.

Naruto laughed his ass off when heard that while Anko hunted down the person who spread that rumor.

Gaara could care less for such things, This Naruto character was nothing to worry about before but now, he crossed the line. He threatens his existence and like all people that did, must die. There was only one person who threatens him and lived.

Rock lee, the boy name still annoyed Gaara. He was the only person he wanted to kill. To destroyed him with his sand, to turn his body into liquid.

Damn, where the hell was him? He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. A large crowd had gathered. People were placing bets on who would win. Another smaller group was trying to make sure Naruto didn't fight Gaara, the others wanted to see the demon be destroyed.

Then, Gaara felt it. That malice filled charka with two others. Gaara knew it was Naruto, and the other was probably his mistress. But the last one took a few minutes to register. It felt weak yet strong and that it was rarely used if not at all.

The three figures landed in the Training grounds.

The first one was Anko, who looked tired as hell. Most of the men snicker, they thought Naruto and she had a little too much fun last night. Sadly it was not the truth; Anko simply was not an early person.

The next one was Naruto Uzumaki, dress in his Shinobi gear, a blue jounin suit with a green vest, zipper up. He had white taping on his left leg and wore that damn mask. Most of the girls there pouted, they wanted to see his face while other people notice he took after Kakashi, hell he even wore gloves that had plates on them.

The third one, was wearing green jumpsuit and a green vest, he had had his headband tied around his waist he also wore Leg warmers. To most he was a carbon-copy of his beloved sensei, Gai, Rock lee of Konoha is here.

Gaara was simply put, delighted, he could kill two birds with one stone. Most people were confused but happy they could see a good fight.

"Oi, Nii-san, you can beat him!"

Naruto knew that voice squeaky voice. He turned around and saw his little brother-figure, Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Grandson of the third, with his two partners, Udon and moegi; together they formed the Konohamaru corps.

Naruto remember during his training that he gave Konohamaru and his group lessons in Charka Control, because they caught him stealing. Turns out they made good spies as well; in exchange for Information he would show them cool Jutsu.

"Hello there you three, shouldn't you be in class?" Naruto questioned

"No way, Nii-san, we had to see this cool battle between you and the suna-nin!"

"Konohamaru, if you don't go to class, how can you be a good shinobi?'

"But boss, why should we have to read about what day the second Hokage was born or how many days it took to build Konoha?" Moegi asked

Naruto smirked and folded his arms. "Because it's useful Information scatter in it, as shinobi you will have to sort through that shit and see the use of each one. Besides knowing is only half the battle."

"Because knowledge is power, go Konohamaru corps!" all three academy students yelled out. (1)

"Yosh, Their flames of youth burn with such eternal passion, I must…not…cry." Lee said, holding back tears.

"Yeah…Um, what Lee said, Oh look its old man and Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto rushed over to the duo. Teuchi and Ayame were people that watch Naruto grew up. When other people refused to service him, they open their shop to him. It's one of the reasons he loved Ramen.

"Naruto…do you have to fight, he's dangerous." Ayame was concerned; this guy was like a little brother to her. She heard what the other Shinobi says about Gaara and did not like it.

"Oh relax Ayame; he can handle it, besides Naruto is it true, with you and Anko?"

"Um, yeah it's true, we're an Item."

The man said nothing for a few minutes, then with great strength he hugs Naruto, "I'm so proud of you…Not only did you get yourself a girl, but you snagged Mi-ta-ra-shi!"

"This is enough; I want your blood, both of you! I will prove my existence!" Gaara yelled

He began the attacks as tentacles of sand went straight at Naruto. Naruto pushed Teuchi out of the way and nearly was Impale by them. He rolled out of the way as each tentacle attacks missed. 'Shit, he making sure I won't have anytime to come up with a plan of offense, why won't these damn people get out of the way!?'

Naruto reached into his Kunai pouch and threw three kunai. The Kunai whizzed through the air but was stop by Gaara Sand shield.

"Lee it's your turn…Lee?"

Lee was removing his Legs warmers to show that he was wearing weights. "Um Lee, what's removing a few weights gong to do…" Lee allowed the weights to drop which became two large craters in the ground.

Naruto let out a small EEP, at how heavy they were. "GODAMN, I knew Gai-sensei training is tough but this is freaking ridiculous!" (2)

Konohamaru decided to remind Naruto of something. "But Nii-san, what about the Gravity seals, that you put on a couple of months ago?"

"Huh?"

"You know those weird symbols you put on your body!"

"Oh, shit I forgot about them, Time out, I had to do something." Naruto then unzipped his Vest, and drop it to the ground, follow by his blue shinobi shirt, his gloves and his mask.

Most of the women broke out in nosebleed while other merely had a blush. Anko had to fight back urge to kill them, he was hers!

Naruto then channel Charka into his body and said, "Gravity seals: Torso, legs, and arms…released!" Naruto felt lighter, really light almost to the point he could float to the heavens themselves. He waited a few minutes to get used to it and then nodded to Lee.

They both got in their respected Taijutsu, Lee Goken style and Naruto's…Um; really he never gave a name to it.

Naruto was the first one to moved, he sped across the distance between Gaara and himself who eyes grew wider with shock, before he was sent upward with an uppercut. Not to be outdone, Lee ran just as fast and vaults himself in the air and said: "**Dynamic entry!"** (3)

The kick sent Gaara flying. Naruto appeared above him and slam his knee into his face. Gaara landed with a thud.

Both lee and Naruto raced to where Gaara landed only to be attack from behind. "It's was a clone! Shit, That's gourd have go to go!""

Naruto pull out a Shuriken and threw it at Gaara, he went through some Hand-seals and shouted out "**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" The shuriken became a barrage of metal zipping toward the red headed Jinchuuriki, but a shied of sand stop it.

The crowd was beginning to cheer the fight on; they really wanted to see some blood. 'Fucking bustards, how did they do this, I hope they get killed' Anko dark thoughts was something you didn't want to hear, that was actually the really censored version.

"Lee-Sama, Naruto-Sama, you can do this!" Anko turned to see the girls that Team outcast saved cheering Lee and Naruto on. She smirked. At least they were cheering instead of asking for blood. Anko then saw a girl with two buns that made her look kind of like a panda. She wore a Chinese-style pink shirt with green pants. If Anko remember correctly, her name was…Nine-Nine!? Wait; hold on…Ni-NI? Oh it's Tenten!

Tenten had a striking fear in her heart. She remember when Lee last fought Gaara he leg was broken, then Neji left stating he was not interested in being on a team composed of 'fools and weaklings.' After that it was a downright spiral of lost. Her family shop was robbed three times in the last three months and they still didn't caught the bastard who done it! (4)

Naruto felt a chilled; maybe he should put on his shirt again?

"Yes, yes, this is amazing, you're keeping up! I want more I want to feel…ALIVE!" A wave of sand started heading toward lee, which he was about to dodge, when he heard:

"**Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

A giant ball of flame hit the sand dead on, Lee cover his face from the intensity of the blast. Most of the civilians clap when they saw it; it's not every day they get to see a Jutsu. Most of the shinobi was impressed over how fast Naruto went through the hand seals. Sarutobi from his office chuckle a little, "_So you know how to use Fire country famous Jutsu? What else do you have up your sleeves Naruto?_"

Naruto wasn't done yet as he shouted next: **"Wind release: Great breakthrough!"**

A huge gush of blew out of Naruto mouth (5) toward the fireball, cooling it down faster. When everything was done, the wave of sand was almost a crystal like structure.

"I have to admit, you're tough, but I'm a tactical Nin, I had a feeling you would do something like that. What happens when you get sand really, really hot and then cool it down really, really fast? Well, you get one of the component of glass manufacturing! I'm guessing that you're wearing that damnable Sand shied, Lee use **Dancing Leaf Shadow** but I handle the rest!"

Lee nodded his head, and sent Gaara rising with a Kick. Naruto then created a Shadow Clone that appear behind the Red-headed Suna Nin, who went through some Hand seals as a another ball of fire came out of his mouth. Naruto on the ground did another Great breakthrough.

Now the Shinobi was definitely Impressed, Combining two Jutsu just to use their opponent's advantage into a weakness was…genius.

"This kid could become Chunnin easily."

"I say Jounin as my bet. That Lee character is really good, heard he was in another team."

"Hai, Both Uzumaki and Lee is on the same team as Shino, They already completed a B-Rank mission and caught a A-rank Missing Nin, gets this…They caught him alive!"

"Really, now that's impressive, who is their Sensei?"

"Anko Mitarashi, Jounin."

"She's a Jounin now? Now this is getting good…HOLY SHIT!"

The reason that Nin used such harsh language was because Lee used Front Lotus, using his white taping to restrain Gaara and pile-drive him into the ground.

Naruto rushed over to his friend.

"And the awards for the most badass combo ever delivered go to U-ZU-MA-KI AND L.E.E! Okay pal take it easy, I need to talk to Gaara." Naruto help Lee to sit down by some grass.

He walked over to Gaara; He looked like shit, His Armor was crack and glass like. He was bleeding a little, combine with the fact he was still trying to moved but you could had told he was in pain.

"Hello. I came to talk. We were going to kill each other weren't we? Maybe you could have killed me, and maybe I kill you. We don't have to do this. We don't have to be on a suicide course toward our deaths. We can work this out, maybe figure out what's wrong with you. I can tell that you're alone, by the way you moved. I can tell people in Suna hate you."

Naruto was about to continue before he heard it, the sound of sand building up. He rolled out of the way, as Gaara body was incase in sand. The ball soon turns into a figure, with dog like features, until it had one tail and Gaara normal legs.

Gaara Miniature Shukaku Form, One stage before unleashing the real beast.

Naruto Flinch as Lee joined his side. "I now know it's true you do hold the Ichibi no Shukaku. Well I know you want blood as well…" Naruto turned to the crowd who looked fearful and said, "…Get out of here! The show is over, me and Lee will handle him, NOW!" The Crowd did as they were told, the only people remaining was Shinobi.

"Naruto, we're going have to used our most dangerous attacks on him, I will use the Eight Gates, what are you going to use? Unless you can use the Eight Gates, You'll at a disadvantage!" Lee was now scared for his Comrade, but at the same time he wanted to fight, No, he was pleased; fighting such a splendid opponent was very rare.

"Yes! I want more, I want more from you! I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" Gaara crackled.

"Lee, just get ready. I'll handle my end." Naruto said, his blue eyes hidden by his hair. He didn't want this fight to get out of hands, but he wanted it to. He wanted to prove his power and proved Kyubi was the best and would not tolerate a lowly tailed beast, especially that weak drunk raccoon! Naruto chuckle, for the first time the village was right, it's was about power and pride.

"I will kill you with one tail of power, how would you like that!?"

"Guess what? **I have NINE tails of power **_**bitch**_**.**"(6) Naruto voiced went from his normal volume to deep and demonic. Soon his eyes were revealed from being blue to being red and silted. A red cloak of charka covers his body resembling that of a fox. Two tails appear as well."

Lee took in a deep breath and crossed his arms over his face and said "Gate of opening…open….Gate of Healing….Open…..Gate of life….Open….Gate of pain….open….one more….Gate of closing…OPEN!" Lee body expelled large amounts of charka and his skin turn red as well.

Both Lee and Naruto stood before Gaara and lee said "Let's dance this youthful battle."

"Yes, Put on your red shoes and dance the blues."

Lee moved first at inhuman speed, punching Gaara, his fist pumping trying to take down the sand beast by himself. He then delivered an uppercut into Gaara face sending him into the air.

"If I cannot defeat you, then I will do eight hundred pushups then if I can't do eight hundred pushups I will do a 1000 squats and if I can't do that…"

"Lee, just finish him the fuck off!"

"Oh, Right!"

Lee disappears and a second later he was able to appear in almost many directions attacking at once using Gaara as his personal punching bag. He then flips in the air and Slam his Leg and arm into Gaara while shouting "**Reverse Lotus!**"

Gaara crashed into the ground as Lee landed on the ground unable to stand. He fought his best but it was too much of a strain on his body. Lee then heard the last he ever wanted to hear from someone.

Laughing, Lee heard Gaara insane laughing that some fan-girls think that is cute.

"That tickles! Now let me return the favor, **Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough**!"

Sand spew from Gaara mouth as the wave of sand began to make it descent toward the green beast. The whole area was covered with sand as Gaara crackle.

"Don't tell me you done yet! Or I will have to kill everyone here! My Sand cloud will block out the sun!"

"Good, then we shall fight in the shade."(7)

Gaara turned around just to get clawed by Naruto Fox arm. Naruto grimaced, Lee was in bad shape, and he used one of his attacks too early but did very little damage if no damage at all! Luckily for him, Naruto had a trump card. After saving Lee spandex wearing ass, he created a shadow clone and fill that clone will Kyubi Charka. With that done, the clone wouldn't dispel due to the Charka cloak protecting it. The real Naruto was preparing his S-Rank assassin-type Jutsu.

He stood with his hand outstretch and Charka gathering in it, A clone was molding the shape while another added his wind element to it. Soon the ball of charka began to resemble a Shuriken. Naruto smiled, it was his own Jutsu, Not his Father's. He stumble across it a couple of months ago as he was bored and started focus Charka into his and told a clone to spend it, then Voila! He stumbles across the Rasengan.

But when he read it was the Fourth Jutsu, he was sickened by it. How could he use a Jutsu, that's that man created!? No, he was going to need his own. So he decided to add his wind element to it. That was hard but long story short; he just had another clone add it.

Problem now was how he would throw it!?

It was one thing to look like a Shuriken, but with all the tests, he couldn't get it to actually..._fly_.

No time though, the clone he used to distract Gaara is at its limit. Naruto nodded to his other clones, they nodded as well. Soon all three of them started running toward Gaara who just finish killing the Kyubi clone with a **Sand Shuriken**.

"Here's my trump card! **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**!"

The two clones dispel as Naruto slammed the Jutsu into Gaara back, as Gaara let out a high pitch scream. Naruto flew back, his arm was injured. He looked up to see that Gaara was trapped in a spinning dome of wind. His Sand body was being destroyed by mini charka pins.

The Shinobi eyes widen in shocked, Even Anko was shocked. Here was an S-rank, even Double S-rank created by a genin Destroying a man before their eyes. The Third Hokage was now trying not to have a Heart attack 'N_aruto, you had a little bit too much time to train_!'

Jiraiya was now, without a doubt Impressed. "_Not only did he create his own Jutsu, he also did something the Fourth couldn't do. Minato, your son had surpassed you_.'

Anko wanted to see it again; hell she had a few girls here that will be the Target. _'Damn it Nai-chan, why did you have a mission this morning with Team eight_!?'

Soon, the attack stop and Gaara body landed in the huge crater. Naruto stumble to get up and he crawl toward Gaara, sliding down the crater till he reached Him.

Gaara was in worst shape then before, and he couldn't move, but he was alive…barely.

"I told you, you could kill me, I could kill you. As I said before I was interrupted, you're hated because you have a beast seal inside of you don't you? Let me guess, the Fourth Kazekage wanted a weapon and decided to use you?

Gaara eyes widen and he nodded his head.

"Son of a bitch, why is it when a Fourth Kage of a village, get's the idea to sealed it into his children!? Whatever, I have the same problem, except I'm not a weapon, Hello; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no kitsune."

Naruto bitted his thumb and wipe it on his injured forearm. A second later, a Brush and jar of Ink pop out. His open Gaara shirt and started to draw.

"Now last night, I had a dream."

"So did me."

"And what did you dream about Gaa-kun?"

"That dreamer tell lie."

"Lie with their lovers doing things that are true now (8) let me finish, Last night I had a dream, that I was Hokage. Last night I dreamt that I was not hated but loved, last night I dreamt that there was no need for Jinchuuriki. "

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know I was just passing time."

A moment passed till Gaara decided to speak.

"I had a Nightmare, that I was this beast. That I killed my family and I couldn't be beat, intimated, brought off, or loved. Last night, I just wanted to see the world burn."(8)

"That's a fuck up dream."

"The funny thing is…I enjoyed it."

"Well, the world ends with you."(9)

"What are you drawing on me?"

"I'm fixing this half-ass seal, I mean who the fuck did this? It's could easily tear off with out even trying! No, I have to use the five step-sealing sealing processes.(10) That way, Shukaku would not even be able to talk to you, all he would be able to do, is lend you his sand.

Gaara listened; this would mean he could sleep, no more craving for blood, no more haunted dreams, he could be normal, well, almost close to normal.

"You don't have to be this monster anymore; you don't have to be alone. If you want I would be your friend. It would help to have someone in the same boat. You had a bad day, right? Where everything went wrong, where you just gave up? Well consider today your best day ever…friend."

Gaara smiled, this guy knew what he was talking about, and he wanted to help! He, Gaara of the sand, was to be help!

Naruto was right; this was the best day ever.

"Now that was taking care of, how the hell do we get out of the crater!? "

Correction, this was almost the best day ever.

**Two hours later and a lot of climbing, Konoha hospital time: 11:29**.

"Okay, Naruto, run that by me again?"

"Damn it old man, if you pay attention like you do when you peek in women bathhouses, you would have gotten this." Sarutobi sweat dropped. He was here to check on Naruto, Lee and Gaara. Surprising, all three was due to be release in an hour. Gaara was healed, Lee recovered from using the gates and was trying to do eight hundred pushups, but Tenten keeps stopping him. Naruto altogether was already healed when he carried Gaara, Gourd and all, out of the crater.

"You know I'm getting old. But this is really amazing, without even being told of the **Rasengan**, you're was able to…"

"Expand on it, adding the wind element with my clones. Personally, the **Rasenshuriken **stills need some work; I can't actually get it to fly."

"Don't worry you figured it out. In the meanwhile-"Before Sarutobi could finish, Naruto hospital room door open and four children ran through, Naruto knew the first three easily, Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru. But the last one, a girl, escape him. She walked with pride in every step and look as if she was groom to be the best. Naruto couldn't pace where he met her till he saw her eyes, those pearly eyes, her bloodline, Byukagan.

Shit, it's a Hyuga with an Invisible kunai shoved up her ass.

"Konohamaru is this greatest ninja you told me about? He looked weak and I don't believe you when said he taught you the leaf balancing exercise." The Hyuga said with scorned. Naruto decided that she was, indeed a Hyuga, only a goddamn Hyuga would be so, so…smug.

"But, Hana-hime (11), this is him, you should have seen him, he was cool, and precise! Nii-san didn't let that Gaara-guy get one bit of sand in!"

"Pfft, whatever," she turn to Naruto and said "I guess you the great and powerful Naruto-Sama, Konohamaru and my Nii-chan keeps talking about."

"Oi, what do Hinata-_Sama_, say about me?"

"She says, you're brave, passionate and trustworthy, she also believes that you're will make an excellent Hokage." Hanabi, walk over to Naruto nightstand and pick up his trademark fox-mask. She noticed the Seal inside and was about to pick it only for her hands to be grabbed. "Never touch Boss- Sama mask, we're not even allow to touch it." Moegi had enough of this brat, she act like become she come from some great and powerful clan that could do whatever she wants.

Like hell she does.

Hanabi gave her a cold glance and plop the mask back down.

Then the door open and Iruka ran in, prissed off.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi! This is the _second_ time today you'll skip class! Also I can't believe you even drag Hanabi along with you!" But Hanabi interrupted.

"I asked to go, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru said that his Nii-san was fighting a Suna-Nin today and that I missed the fight. When we heard from a group of passing Shinobi that the fight was over and Uzumaki-san was hospitalized. Konohamaru and his friends were going to go; I just tag along to meet him."

"Still, you can't leave at recess because of something like that, what would Hokage-Sama think?"

"I believe that it was very kind of Konohamaru to visit his older brother, don't you think so Naru-kun?"

All eyes turn toward Naruto who was getting dressed, he was putting on his vest and slip on his mask. The mask expression changed from stoic to angry to a foxy smile.

"Heh, sure old man, Ko-kun and his friends are my students, In fact I want to teach your class, Please tell them to meet me at Training ground 8. I'm sure the old man would allow it, I will show them, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and my favorite: Fūinjutsu. (12)"

Iruka eyes widen and he turned to Sarutobi who gave a look like: '_He's knows what he doing_.'

Okay, Naruto if you can teach my students something and get them to be more serious, Um, I take you to an all-you-can-eat ramen fest."

Now, it was Naruto turn to be shock. All you can eat ramen!? Many things changed about Naruto but he still loved ramen, just because Kyu-neechan change his taste meant nothing, add to the fact he didn't eat it in almost four months and you got a very hungry Nin.

"You just fucked yourself Iruka-sensei, you fucked yourself _good._" Naruto was now drooling over the idea of so much Ramen. Naruto knew Iruka just gotten a raise along with the fact payday was today.

"So what do you specialize in?" Hanabi asked smugly

The room grew dark almost as Naruto spoke in a very calm manner.

"As human beings we are expected to be born, grow up, build buildings save lives, protect our friends and family, cooked, clean, love and respect others, to lead our people to victory and keep them from defeat. Specialized jobs are for insects."

At this moment Shino sneezed on his Winter melon.

Everyone left as Naruto was trying to put on his Sandals. "You can come out Anko-hime." As like magic Anko appear from the window, she hopped down and sat on Naruto bed.

"How was Shino mission for me?"

"He found nothing inside of their Hotel room, I beginning to think that we should tell Hokage-Sama."

"He already knows."

Anko raised an eyebrow. She saw Naruto serious before but he seems sadden over the fact.

"Naruto, how do you figure this?"

The Nin just shrugs his shoulders. "He's the Hokage, nothing escapes his eye, especially something as big as this mess." He walked over to Anko and sat next to her. "I was hoping to figure out what is the connection between Oto and Suna on my own, but I guess this is for the better. At least whatever plan they have, Gaara won't be involved, he was their trump card."

"Naruto got up and walked to the window, as Anko said one last thing.

"You do realize that Team 8 return from a joint mission with team ten and is using that training ground right now?"

"I know, but I will hold my urge to kill them, it's the least I could do, for you."

Naruto jumped toward training ground eight, aware that there would be trouble.

And we're done chapter seven

(1 )I'm aware that is not the correct quote; but I grew up with School house rock and G.i Joe toys, go figures. -_-"

(2) Naruto never saw Lee match so it made perfect sense to add this scene, also, that was my reaction, word by word.

(3) You know that team combo thing in Naruto: Ninja revolution 2 for the wii? That's exactly it.

(4) Naruto broke into Tenten shop, and stole weapons and scrolls along with some cash.

(5) Where the hell does the wind come from? Anyway, I had it came out of Naruto mouth because it looked badass.

(6) My favorite quote from the whole story, and I giggle when I wrote it. Also, Kyubi was talking through Naruto somewhat.

(7) Guess where that quotes from? Cookie from anyone who figured it out.

(8) Romeo + Juliet 1994 movie. Change the quote a around a little but it means that Naruto was talking about sex, at the last part. Gaara nightmare is a paraphrase from The dark knight, along with Naruto saying Gaara having a bad day, is a quote from the Killing joke, in fact Naruto's 'Hello, I came to talk.' Speech is from Killing joke as well.

(9) I heard it was a good game and there were some people who like it so I added it. Mostly I like how the Title sounds.

(10) I have no idea what it is, but it does sound like a sealing method?

(11) Konohamaru is somewhat acting like Naruto. I find it…cute. Also Konohamaru and his squad will be main characters in this fic. I happen to like them. Also, Konohamaru has a somewhat crush on Hanabi.

(12) In my eyes, Naruto is not a god-like character. This is just training he does. The training he is skill at. I hope I made him a hybrid of Kakashi/Minato.

**Random jitter and things**

That's it. Red sand part 2 is finish and red sand part three is the last one. Jesus, hold on *drink some water* I don't know about you but Gaara is a good character but he sucks to write as! I mean he does nothing. I hate writing "and the wave of sand moved closer toward Naruto…" I mean you get what I'm saying right?

Also I'm upset that I couldn't give Lee a good fight. Sure, he did well but it wasn't enough. I could blame the fear of getting crush by sand but that would be un-sportsman-like!

At least I gave Shino, something to do, spying on Team Baki, and eating his favorite food, winter melon1

Things are happing too soon, but it's an Arc. Jiraiya will be meeting Naruto next chapter and comparing what they know. Also, I may stop the team eight bashing, but really why? I mean it's something you don't normally see in Fic. Sure Team seven bashing is always there but teams eight? *Gasp* Never!"

I love this, though writing this story and I love you reviewers, and…that flamer. But I love you guys! I may not be a good writer but this is my most successful story ever. Even if the reviews are not a lot but I won't bitch, but I will say this, Lurkers! Instead of just browsing how about leave a review, but please say something other then "Great, write more!"

That just insulting!

Also, did you guys read That New Naruto story? With Naruto being eight and a seal master? That shit is good. I highly recommended it.

JA NE.


	8. Red sand Pt 3 Omake

Nothing to say, really just get to writing.

Naruto landed next to the Pond. He made it to Training ground 8. "Lets just prayed that they don't come here."

"Hey, we're using this place! "

Well, that idea was blown to shit.

Kiba walked over with Akamaru, Naruto growled a little. He wanted to tear that dog tail off. "I'm here because I'm teaching a class here in a few minutes."

"What can you teach them Dobe?"

"That's none of your business and I asked you stay out of my way doing this class."

Kiba gave Naruto a cold glance. Who was he to tell him what to do? He was the Alpha male, the head of the pack not a puppy. Before he could told him off, Kiba smelt a very familiar smell, Lavender with cinnamon buns. He smiled. Ever since Hinata told him she wanted to date him, he was on cloud 9. His mother and sister approved of the relationship along with Hinata father who believe he was the one who help her out of her shell.

"Ano, Naru-kun, what are you doing here? If you wanted to use our training ground then you have to get permission from Hokage-Sama." Hinata heart was beating, her crush was here. She didn't give up on him, but Kiba was good, he was just like Naruto in some ways. But this Naruto was better then the old one, he was reserved and emotional at the same time she never saw him fight but she could tell he used his head.

"Well, at least someone is nice enough to ask. Okay Hinata-Sama, the rundown is this. I promised Iruka-sensei that if I could get his class to sharpen up. I would receive free ramen. So naturally I agreed."

"That's great Naruto, but can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please not call me Hinata-Sama?"

"Sure, Hinata-chan, I won' refer to you as Hinata-Sama."

Hinata face turn a dark red, Naruto was about to asked was she okay, when he remember the Dango place incident. _'She still has a crush on me? I thought she gave up on me? Heh, forget it, it would have never worked out between me and her. Her father would have thrown a titty fit._ "

"I have to prepare for my class, so please return to whatever you're doing." Naruto turned around and removed a scroll from his vest and channel some charka into it. A banner pop out and Naruto began to draw on it. He snicker a little and said "Anko-hime will be proud."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka led his class into training ground eight. He signed they was talking about the big ass hole in training ground 7, saying it was done from Naruto and his 'ultimate Jutsu.' He looked down at Konohamaru and his three friends to see that they were talking with one another.

He then saw Kurenai and Asuma teams training together. He smiled, just last year they was his students talking about how they were going to be the best. Now that is somewhat true.

"Kurenai, Asuma, did any of you see Naruto?"

"Naruto, no I hadn't. In fact, I have been looking for him. I and he need a long talk about hatred." Kurenai muttered the last part. She had been looking for Naruto to see why he hated her. She knew why, but just not 'why.' He doesn't hold grudges but now he growled every time her or her students are near him.

"Oi, Hinata and I saw the Dobe over there near the pond, he's said he trying to prepare for his class."

"Thanks Kiba, you and Hinata make a cute couple." Hinata beam and Kiba smiled sheepishly at Iruka comment. "Okay teams, you're dismissed. Kurenai and I have to deal with Naruto." Asuma added his two cents into the mix. He personally has no hatred for Naruto, but he could care less about his development.

"But Kurenai sensei, Can't we stay to see you knock him out!" Sakura pleaded

"Who want to stay and who want to leave?"

Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru wanted to leave. So that's leave Just Sakura and Hinata. Iruka and his class plus the few shinobi who volunteer, made they way over to the creek. Soon a big ball flew passed them, the ball unraveled and three kunai was place into a tree branch so the Banner could hang at. Naruto jump in front of the banner which said **"Great teacher Uzumaki, prepare to learn from the best!" **

Naruto stood in front of the banner with his arms folded. "Okay, Class I'm here to teach you how to be a real shinobi, screw what you read in the Academy. I could care less about how the 4'Th manage to stop the Kyubi with some super duper Jutsu, you'll have a question?" He pointed to a boy with pigtails "Yeah, why do you wear a fox-mask?" Naruto sweat dropped. All the things he asked, he asked about his mask.

"Why do you wear pigtails?'

"Because I get beat up a lot."

"Heheh, poor bastard, I tell you why I wear a mask later. Anyway our first lesson is in…Charka!"

The class moaned.

"Aw shut up, you whiny bastards, I swear some of your parents is paying through the ass to get you this education, the rest is sucking dick."(1) The look of horror on their faces was priceless; this was the faces Anko walked into.

"Wow, he scaring them better then I ever could do, what he's say Nai-chan?"

"You…don't want to know Anko."

"Aw, he did the banner thing; he really does take after me!" Anko put her hands over her heart, which earned a sweat drop from Kurenai and everyone else.

Naruto just kept teaching trying to suppress a laugh.

"Anyway, look around you. Look at everything and everyone. Every single thing contained charka. The trees, the fish, the water hell, even the rocks. Sure they're lifeless forms contained small bits of charka, buts' it there. Oi, you have a question there Miss."

A girl gotten up and said "Is it true that you and Anko-sensei are in affair? My sister says she caught you two having sex!"

"Your sister is a goddamn liar, and when I meet the bitch I cut out her tongue! Sure I and Anko are together but your sister didn't see anything because we didn't do anything. Now can I have a real question, instead of asking my love life?" Another girl raised her hand. "If Charka is everywhere isn't there someway to harness it?"

"I understand where you're coming from, there is a special seal that collect charka and turn it into energy so we can use in the village. Think about it, how we are able to use electrically powered items, when there is nowhere to create electric! "

Some of the kids nodded their heads, they was impressed. While others weren't paying attention, most of the girls were gossiping. Naruto smiled, he was going to cut this class down. "You two, get up here." Naruto pointed to two boys. "Okay you two; I need you to climb this tree…"

"Oh sure that be easy!"

"Heh, we got this in the bag!"

"…Without your hands!" Naruto finish with his mask eyes in a 'U' smile.

"DID YOU LOSE YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" the boys both said in unison, to them there was no way in hell you could climb a tree without using yours hands. It's like trying to wipe your ass without soiling the paper: Fucking impossible.

"Maa, I didn't lose my mind, I just misplaced it somewhere. If you can't climb this tree then you're not fit to be a Shinobi of the leaf. Look here." Naruto walked toward the tree, he channels some charka into his feet and started too walked up the tree.

To say the class was surprised was an understatement, some of them was mind fucked. Iruka laugh a little, he loved the reaction. Sakura didn't know why the class was so impressed, it was just tree climbing. Hinata, Anko and Asuma grinned; maybe they should do this to some little kids? Kurenai just stare at Naruto, wanting to see what else he had up his sleeves.

Naruto stood upside down on the tree branch, his arms folded. "As shinobi we must be able to control our charka, doing so would mean the difference between life and death, too many Shinobi died using up their Charka on high and mighty Jutsu."

He jump down and landed on the water which earned another loud shout from the academy students, this was Incredible, walking on trees _and _water!?

"Okay, I'm tired of Charka, let's get to Taijutsu! It's is the basic of all forms of combat, you know." Naruto walked back on land and leaned a on the tree. "Now, there are many styles of Taijutsu, there Karate and Tak kwon do, and then there are the styles taught by the clans like The Hyuga Jyuken style." Many eyes moved toward Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi beamed, she loved it when people talked about her clan fighting style.

"Then we got the prissed poor styles that are taught at the Academy. Not like I didn't try that style, no one wanted to teach me it, so for a very long time I was a street brawler with no grace; trying to over power you with brute force. So when I finally gotten the style down…It didn't fit me at all." Naruto seemed a little sad over the fact; he really wanted to use that style, to use the style every Konoha shinobi knew of.

"When I was having my renaissance; I decided that I needed a style that fit me like a glove. So after mixing and matching I came up with my own style that blend three style of taijutsu together. The bat style for not attacking opponents one at a time but _all _together! There would be no way to surround me. The Assassin style is to disarm my opponents and killed them one at a time, then last but not least, CQC, Close-quarters-Combat. This is when I'm in a tight space and gotta get the target alive. What are you questions?"

"What's your style called?"

"My style, is called …Um, I really don't have a name for it?" Everyone sweat drop at the same time.

"This is bullshit! I mean its Naruto here, He's not better then Sasuke-kun or Kiba, and he's just a loser!" Sakura scream out. She had enough of this show. He was just lying to impress everyone, no way could he be that strong and skill. Even though he learned how to walk on water before her it was just a charka exercise. Everyone knows he needed it.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and fight me Haruno?" Naruto said. He had enough of this bitch, she was not going to messed this up for him. Sakura ran forward to Naruto, Hatred in her eyes. Everything slowed downed. Naruto dodged Sakura punch and knee her in a stomach. Sakura jumped back. Naruto kept the assault coming with punches and kicks. Usually, Naruto would have waited and allow the opponent to attack.

Not this time, this time it was his turn to lead an offense.

Sakura was having a hard time blocking the blows, this wasn't Naruto. It was a monster. She needed to land another punch, she needed an offense damn it! She then saw it and cocked her fist back.

Naruto decided to end this game, he saw her prepare for a punch, and Naruto shifted his head to the side as the punch gaze him. He grabbed Sakura wrist and flip her over his shoulder. She landed with a thud and Naruto said: "Do you yield?"

Sakura didn't say anything; she just looked up at him. What happed to him? What happen to the guy who would always pester her for a date? What happen to the cheery guy who loved being around her?

Naruto turned to the students and said to the girls," This, my ladies is an example of the fan girl. They are nothing but civilian girls confusing the life of a Shinobi to one of romantic fiction. If you go into battle with that mindset, you're going to get killed, or in the girl's cases, raped and tortured."

A lot of the girls flinch, it was the worst Nightmare for a female ninja to go through, for all your rights to be taken away and used for sex.

"Now, I'm not trying to scarce you; No I'm trying to warn you that in order to avoid that fate you must get strong. Look at Kurenai and Anko, those are some of the toughest women we have, I would think twice before getting in a fight with them."

He turned to Sakura and removed his mask. "But….I would be a fool not to acknowledge you gotten better. I see you'll more then a fan-girl, you grew to be a very wonderful flower, please continue to grow for me, Sakura. Then we prove that we are worth it to Kakashi." Hinata rushed over and pick Sakura up, she then saw Naruto face and let out an EEP, she quickly carried her Teammate back with a blush redder than a Strawberry.

When Naruto turn around to the children they all grasped, with the Exception of Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Hanabi.

"Oh my god, It's the fourth!"

"No, that's just a** Henge**; I'll prove it, KAI!" one boy shouted.

Naruto face didn't change, it was the same. Soon a whole chorus of fan-girls squeals erupted. Naruto was not happy.

"Would you control your selves for a damn minute? You saw my face and went into Fan-girl alert! I said before what would happen when you are one; it's not a wonderful life! Hmph, let's get back on topic. Taijutsu is really something you should train in, and please take note, that throwing a punch or a kick is not all about that. You should be able to do two things, Take a beating or learn to evade and block. My advice is this: learn to do both. You won't be able to dodge forever and you won't be able to take a really powerful blow."

"What happen if you can't do both, what would happen when you'll couldn't dodge and couldn't take that blow?" one boy asked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds and then said with a grim smirk:

"Well, bend over and kiss your ass goodbye, you fought a good fight. You won't need to worry if you let someone down, just know you did your job to the fullest and it was too much, nothing lost and nothing gained."

"He's really good; I wonder where did he get this Information from?" Asuma muttered as he tried to light his Cigarette.

Iruka didn't answer; He instead kept his eyes on Naruto, Naruto wasn't the knuckleheaded blond he'll remember, he was now spewing wisdom and all if not most of the student was listening with determination. He was the pied piper and they were his mice.

"Anyway, let's moved on to Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu is the bread and butter of a lot of Shinobi, but not all Shinobi can use Ninjutsu. In Ninjutsu we used Hand-seals and charka to do attacks, or defense. What I really want to tell you about is Elemental Jutsu. You see there are five 'basic' Nature types: Fire, wind, earth, water and lighting. It's not unheard of to have two Chaka affinity neither is it impossible to master another type, if we were able to live very long lives we would be able to master all elemental affinities!"

One boy raised his hand. "Can we get some examples and can you show us some you're Jutsu?"

Naruto nodded and put his hands in a cross-shape seal and shouted:"**Shadow clones Jutsu!**" Three clones appear, not in smoke or mist, they just appeared. "These clones are more advanced then the ones you guys use, they're real and can actually pack a punch. But it's use your charka and divide it up among your clones. That's why's it a Kinjutsu, it could killed you if used wrong, luckily for me, I'm a pro. Here's another Jutsu, A fire release Jutsu."

The three clones got in a huddle with Naruto in front of them, His flash through some Hand-seals and said: "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**" Naruto inhale and exhale a large fireball that practically destroyed the clones and some patches of grass.

Needless to say, every male there under the age of 13 was practically bursting with excitement.

"Did you see that!?"

"Holy cow, that was awesome!"

"He owned those clones!"

"I want to do that!"

Soon the boys were trying the same hand-seals that Naruto used, but couldn't do it. Naruto and most of the Shinobi was laughing. It was cute seeing them do this, trying to do a C-Rank Jutsu that no Academy student could do…save one.

Konohamaru flash through the Hand-seals and Inhale: "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **A giant fireball rushed toward Naruto, hitting the blonde dead-on.

Everyone froze, the boys stopped their cheering. Konohamaru just attacked a Konoha Nin, Possibly making his first kill.

Hinata nearly fainted, while most of the Shinobi too shock to move, but Konohamaru felt something at his ankles, a second later his body apart from the head was buried under-ground. Naruto jumped from tree, next to the charred remains of his "Body.'

"…And another one falls to the Earth Release: Headhunter Jutsu. (2) Not bad Ko-kun, if I was another Shinobi, you could have killed me. Thanks to a Shadow clone and a Blood clone, plus some ham acting, half of you believe I died, while the other half-" He pointed to the Shinobi "-Was stunned that a Academy student could perform a C-Rank Jutsu, and a mere Genin could perform a S-rank Jutsu." (3)

Het sat on Konohamaru head, folding his leg as he did so."Normally, you wouldn't be able to do this type of Jutsu, but certain people here has large charka reserves. I had enough to make a Jounin cry, Konohamaru has High genin/ low-Chunnin due to his Grandfather." Most of the boys understood, that's why they couldn't do it.

"Okay, I was going to tell you about Genjutsu…But I have no skill in that, so let's moved to the sealing arts!" Most of the crowd face-fault at the fact, that Naruto had really nothing to talk about Genjutsu.

"What wrong? It's true, I can only detect Genjutsu on my own, and I had to use this to actually do it." He picked up his fox mask, Kurenai stare at it. _'So that why he walks around with that mask, he couldn't use Genjutsu, but how does it work_?'

Kurenai raised her hand.

"But Naruto, how does it actually helped you used Genjutsu?"

"I rather keep that a secret, you know, as a shinobi I need to have my secrets."

"It's the seal inside of it, that's says **Release**, I saw it when I picked it up." Hanabi said, not noticing the Insane KI coming from Naruto.

"As I said, before I was interrupted by the Hyuga with the Kunai shoved up her ass," Most of the boys laugh out loud, while one had a nosebleed….*Cough Konohamaru coughs*

Hanabi let out a growl that was returned by Moegi, "As Shinobi, we need to hide our true capabilities then go about it showing off. We need the element of surprised or we face an early death. That's why I rather not show you my Jutsu."

"Now, Sealing arts are really hard to master since you basically have to get every thing perfect. The example I have is…The explosive tag."

Naruto held up three pieces of papers, he created three clones and place each paper on their back. He began to draw on the papers while the crowd looks on in awe.

"Now…The explosive tag…is my favorite Sealing technique because creating….Tags…. is so much fun. But can be dangerous…one mistake on your part, your tag…..explosion…. will be gigantic or just a small puff of flame...observed." (4)

One clone exploded with a huge blast, the next clone was badly burn but he didn't explode, the last clone blew up but it was not the same as the first one.

"Now that, was shown, I would like to answer all of your questions then I would say one final thing then we'll dismissed."

The boy in pig tails raised his hands.

"Naruto-sensei, is there something you always wanted to be?"

"Yeah, I want to be the best, I want to be the 'go-to' guy. The guys that can memorize every Jutsu, the guys that can save their village, I want to end a fight quickly. I want…to be like them." Naruto pointed to the Hokage Statues.

"I want to be Hokage, to protect all my love ones. I could care less about the village as a whole; as long as the people I value are safe, I will be Hokage." (5)

Another boy raised his hand.

"Why do people always call you demon and stuff? I used to hear my mom and talk about how you killed a lot of people and such. To me you kind of cool."

"Thank you, the reason your parents hate me is because…I'm more awesome than they are!" Naruto had a foxy grin on his face.

"Hmph, My mom says because you have something to do with the Kyubi attack." A pompous girl said. She was wearing a red top with blue shinobi pants. Her name was Yuri, and she was about to get _owned_.

The adults was about to stop the brat from speaking more, but Naruto was in front of her in a few seconds, he held a Kunai to her throat and spoke in a calm but menacing tone.

"You're a cute little girl, such a pretty face and all, speaking of faces…do you want to know how I gotten my whisker marks? " The girl was trying to look away but Naruto force her to look at him. "Don't look a way…Look at me…_**LOOK AT ME**_!"

The girl had tears in her eyes she was only repeating what her mom said, it's not her thinking, she just wanted to be an adult, Naruto eyes silted and his unleash some KI, not a lot like earlier but enough to scare some kids.

"You see, I didn't like my old man. My father was a villain and a fiend. One night he went _crazie_r then usual, and my mom took one of his kunai in defense. He didn't like that…not…one…bit. After he killed her, he turn to me, I was maybe five and six; he got down on one knee. And asked me: 'Where is that foxy grin of yours? Why aren't you'll laughing? Why aren't you seeing the funny side? _**Why so serious?**_ 'So he said, "y' know, you always look like a fox to me, let's put some whisker marks on that face!"

Naruto began to cut three whiskers marks in each cheek on her face, He then licked the blood off and told her…" tell me, _**WHY SO SERIOUS!?"**_

The girl let out a high pitch scream and ran, Naruto turn to the rest of the class and said "…anymore questions?"

"Did that actually happen?"

"Hell, if I know, I really don't know how I got these whisker marks, if I have a past, I rather it' be multiple choice! (6) But since that little event caused us time, I will simply give you an after note:

We're shinobi; we do the things that no one else can do, or will do. We are sent to the dirty jobs and are expected to have a smile on our faces; we will kill, steal, fuck, and do anything else to achieve the village goals. Think of the Hokage as a warrior and we're his weapons. People like Iruka are the blacksmith that create these weapons. So as a weapon, we can be used for bad, or we can be….somewhat good. Thank your luck asses that the old man isn't like the Iwa Kage. That short motherfucker is e-vi-l.

But please note, just because you kill for a living doesn't mean you're not human, no, its means you just doing your job. So as humans, go out and have fun, meet with friends go and eat your favorite foods or listen to your favorite music, just chilled."

After that, Naruto dismissed the class: Kurenai and Asuma decided to make their move. After all they were alone, Sakura had to be rush to the hospital for a dislocated shoulder and Hinata was trying not to faint. Konohamaru was dug up by Iruka; he promised he would get his Nii-san later, Naruto merely wave a goodbye to his younger brother.

"Naruto it's time we talk."

"No it's not; I really have nothing to say to you."

"We do, you seemed to have a hatred of me, and I want to know why."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, was she for real? This woman, who he had harbor a personal hatred of, is asking him why does he hate her?

"Don't you remember what you'll have done? I mean, come on, you're not that shallow!"

"I wasn't laughing at you!"

"Bullshit, I thought you were different, that you weren't like those village idiots. But I was wrong."

"I'm not like the villagers! Now that is not even fair, you accuse me of something I'm not!"

"Life isn't fair, I can tell you that. Now I gotta go, I really don't like being around liars." Naruto walked off out of the training ground. Asuma just leaned on the tree.

"Well that went good."

"Shut up Asuma, I got to calm him down, I gotta talk to Anko, and she's the only person that could get him to listen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He saw someone familiar; it was Gaara looking out from the Hokage tower. Naruto landed next to him. Gaara arms folded and stern. Naruto cock his to the left. '_If I have a bad day like him, would I be a murdering psychopath? Maybe not, if dear old' dad, fucked up the seal, then maybe I go around killing everything.'_

"Oi, Gaa-kun, what are you doing out-here. Watching the setting sky-line?"

"Uzumaki, yes I hardly leave the hotel room, but since you seal away my demon, I could walk around, free of the thoughts of killing."

"Oh, that's cool."

"They both stood there, well Gaara stood, and Naruto just sat down, letting his feet dangle from the rooftops. Gaara look down at Naruto. '_How could he be so care-free? He said he has a demon seal inside of him, but' he acts like that the most normal thing ever.'_

"Uzumaki…"

"Oi, Gaara, what's up?"

"You said, you have a demon sealed inside of you, why are you…"

"Are you trying to say 'Normal'?

"Yes, how are you fine with this?"

"Because I'm at peace with my demon, she helped me out, I help her out. Besides, how can I get angry? The bastard who sealed it into me died, over sixteen years ago. I could go and pee on his grave but I wouldn't stoop so low."

"He's was your father wasn't he?"

"Hai, but don't go blurting it out. People don't know that I know of our connection. I used to look up to him, like I did to Kakashi-sensei, but with my new…emotions. I rather not even share his last name. "

"He did it to make sure his village is safe, isn't that what a Kage does?"

"Yeah but he didn't had to use me, Gaara! Instead of getting some jerk kid, he had to use me! I don't give a damn what he was thinking, that was pretty low." Naruto yelled out.

"…"

"Sorry, I would have done the same thing. I'm guess I'm mad, that I grew up alone, that's all."

"My father sent assassins to kill me…a lot."

"That's rough buddy."(7)

They both watch the sun set, both of their mines in a whirlwind of emotions, anger, confusion, angst, and doubt.

"…Uzumaki, thank you."

"For what, Gaara, besides sealing your sand buddy away?"

"For being my first friend, In Suna the mere sight of me would have made children ran away."

"…Then I suggest you become Kage."

"!?"

"Don't get me wrong, fuck that rat hole of a village, I'm saying become Kage to protect your family from harm, to ensure their happiness. I'm guessing that your brother and sister were alone as well?"

"Hai, they didn't get a chance to grow up like other children."

"Then allow them to have some fun while here, screw your father, he gives you shit, well, I'm guessing it time for one of your _special_ funerals, eh?"

Gaara merely smirked, he was right. Maybe he should have fun here. Don't brother about people and their hatred, just…chilled.

Gaara looked down and saw something that surprised him; it was a shop with different colors. It had a giant cup with some kind of frosting on it.

"Uzumaki…what is that?"

"That is called an Icee shop."

"What is an 'Icee'?"

Instead of getting an answer, he looked down at the street to see that Naruto was ordering some. Gaara Sweat-drop, a few minutes later. Naruto return with ten cups full of Icee goodness.

"Okay, as a friend I will have to teach you how to eat an Icee-"Now it was Naruto turned to sweat-drop. Gaara picked up a random cup and started to slurped.

"**That's right, drink it, and drink it all!"** Kyubi laugh darkly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Temari and Kankuro rushed around Konoha trying to locate their little brother. They just woke up an hour ago and were worry.

You never leave Gaara alone, heaven forbid someone annoyed him.

Damn, that blond! If it wasn't for his attack yesterday afternoon at the BBQ place they wouldn't have to worry. Whatever seal he placed on them, made their bodies stiff. It took almost all day, to get them to move at all!

_Gaara…please tell me you're okay. _Temari thought to herself.

Soon she heard a High pitch scream comes from the Hokage tower. "That was Gaara; I heard that scream once before!" Kankuro muttered. Temari nodded as they began the race toward the tower.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Naruto, where are you?" Shino said darkly. He was tired of running missions for Naruto. Even though the blonde had good Intentions and the missions were in his…line of work. Shino specialized in recon and tracking, so tracking and recovering information on the hotel room of the sand sibling was easy for him. Then before that he wanted him to send the girls they saved to his apartment.

So Shino, being a good pal and gentleman did it. When he went to leave the girls found a Karaoke Machine.

Why does Naruto have a Karaoke machine, Shino will never understand?

So, the girls decided they will repay 'Shino-Sama' kindness by singing to him. Shino sat there, for three hours listening to girls sing off-key. Then he decided to leave they beg him to sing.

So yeah, he pretty prissed off at our blond Jinchuuriki.

At least Rock Lee was useful, sure, the 'power of youth' speeches were…tiresome, but you couldn't depend on anyone better. Shino did see something strange about Lee…It was his relationship, with his former teammate, Tenten.

The way he acts around her, like Naruto to Anko. Maybe because they were teammates in the past or maybe he developed a crush on her? Time will tell.

"Do not lose hope, Shino-kun! Our youthful fan is here somewhere, just waiting for us!" Lee said, showing his 'Nice guy' smile.

Soon a high pitch scream was heard, Shino signed.

"I can't help but feel that our 'youthful friend' is involved, come on Lee."

The two members of Team Outcast travel toward the scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"THE PAIN, PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

Gaara gripped his head, with a manic looked in his eye. He was rocking back and forth. Naruto merely sweat drop. He sat cross-legged in front of Gaara who was kneeling. Twilight was setting in.

"Baka, you're not suppose to drink it really fast, this is the pain called 'brain freeze.' Now you're one step closer to growing up.'

'I hate you…so much."

Naruto merely smirk and lean forward with his head in his hand.

"Hmm, that's a good attitude to have; you should hate me, detest me, curse me, and then used that hatred to survive in this beautiful yet ugly world."(8)

Unknown to the two Jinchuuriki their teammate arrived. Kankuro stared down Shino while Temari stare down Lee. It was like one of those crappy western movies. The twilight sun resting gently on their bodies, Lee and Shino both had a look of serious determination. Lee remembers Temari fight with Tenten and how merciless she was. Shino knows that Kankuro is his opponent in the upcoming Chunnin exams, where does it say you actually can't take your opponents out early?

"Well, sister guess we're got our selves a freak show." Kankuro reached for the bundle on his back slowly.

"It seems to me that we will our Chunnin fight earlier than expected." Shino mind was racing to try finding a good plan to defeat Kankuro.

"You two boys play nice; I'll handle the giant caterpillar." Temari already had her fan out and set ii to the first moon.

"I only have one thing to say: Do the green beast Rock Lee has to get youthful on somebody!?"(9) Lee got into his Goken fist stance and narrowed his eyes at Temari.

Naruto turned his head and stare at them then said. "Jeeze, will you guys shut up, I'm trying to teach Gaara the lessons in proper Icee eating."

All four of the shinobi stare at Naruto and Gaara. Naruto turned back to Gaara. "Now, I want you to know this, eating an Icee is a severe situation. You can't be a baby, No, you gotta grab that son of a bitch and drink it slowly, but surely you'll master it." Gaara nodded and pick up another cup, he was about to drink it, when Naruto cough. Naruto pointed to the spoon.

Gaara picked up the spoon and dug into the Icee he ate it and sign.

"Mmmmm, why can't we have this in Suna?"

Naruto gave him thumbs up.

Temari was surprised over Gaara…change of direction. He was happy. The only time Gaara was happy was when he saw blood or was killing.

"Yosh, Naruto and Gaara-san, I see you two are still youthful in the early evening!" Rock lee said.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired, I wasted a shit load of Charka, and Thank god I'm a Jinchuuriki or I will be in Charka exhaustion coma."(10)

Temari and Kankuro eyes grew wider in shock, this guy is a Jinchuuriki. It was well know that the second Kazekage was able to get the info on Jinchuuriki of the tailed beast. Now that they thought about it, they could probably tell which beast he had, the Kyubi no kitsune.

"Yo Gaara, how about you stay with me, you could bring your sisters." Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto while Kankuro was insulted.

"I'm a boy!" Kankuro shouted.

"Oh really, then why does you wear make up unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're a tranny, admit it you love being a women!" Naruto pointed his finger to Kankuro who was now being restrained by Lee. Temari was laughing. No one in Suna ever dare called Kankuro a tranny and lived to tell about it.

"I'm kidding so what will it be?"

"…"

"Oh come on, like you have anything better to do."

"Oh, all right."

"Cool, we can watch TV and stay up telling scary stories and in the morning…I'm making waffles!"

Before Gaara could say anything, a toad landed on Naruto head. He looked down on the blonde and said: "Oi, you're the blonde brat Ero-sannin, keeps yapping about?"

"What is it to you?"

"The old perv is looking for you, says to meet him at the hot springs."

The toad left in a cloud of smoke and Naruto seemed puzzled. '_Who the hell does I know that can summon toads, who ever it is, wants some privacy. The hot springs are usually slow at night_.'

"I guess I better go I will send my clone with you to make sure everyone gets a room, oh and don't make any passes to the women there, they were in some deep shit."

Naruto made a shadow clone and sent it with the sand siblings, He bid his teammates goodbye as well and leapt toward the Hot springs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked the bridge to the Hot spring, he didn't know who or what he was looking for…maybe he should look for someone that smelled of toads?

Naruto channel some charka to his nose and sniff the air, he smelled different smells but found the one he was looking for, the clayish-pondish smell of toads.

Naruto soon found a man looking through a peek-hole in the women bathhouse, he was fairy large and wore kabuki clothes, and he had long spiky white hair.

'_So he's the perv that the toad was talking about._'

"Oi, Ero-San, you wanted me, here I am."

The man didn't turn around, but he spoke in a very solemn matter. "Uzumaki Naruto, age 16, rank genin, Taijutsu is high Chunnin, and Ninjutsu is middle Jounin, Genjutsu is almost non-existent have to used a special type of mask, is amazing in cunning and used seals."

Naruto was shocked for a few seconds but quickly composed himself.

"Wow you did your homework Ero-san, you get a gold star. Now, what the hell do you want, I can tell right now that you no ordinary pervert…No, your charka reserves is larger then the old man himself. Your charka reserves are even larger then…"

Then it click in Naruto head, he knew this guy. He read about him and his battles, he was team up with Orochimaru, and Tsunade, this guy was Jiraiya the toad sannin!

"Jiraiya, that who wanted me, you the only one I know that could summon toads, I see now. Your affinity is toad and that how you were able to spy on me. After all, your entire spy network is extensive all over the elemental countries."

Jiraiya turned around, amazement on his face. That information was S-class information, no one but a select few knew of his spy network. He smiled, this kid was something else.

"How did you-"

"That my job as a Shinobi to keep secrets, now why did you called me."

Jiraiya motion Naruto to come with him, they walked to the brothel that just open up, Naruto couldn't believe it, this guy expected him to go in there!? But after being dragged Naruto by his ear inside, Naruto had to admit, it was pretty nice in there. Then he remembers the girls staying at his tower, those women were forced into it. Naruto silently vowed to destroy this place.

Soon they met a man, who showed them a room. Jiraiya sat down in a chair while Naruto folded his arms and lean on a wall.

"What I wanted to know is what do you know about Suna and Oto partnership?"

Naruto signed, he was pretty sure that they would go after him sooner or later.

"Not that much, all I know that there is a secret partnership between Suna and Oto, the Kage is called Otokage, and he is **very **strong, almost to the point of being a…holy shit!"

"What, what's wrong!?"

"The Kage, what, what if he was Orochimaru? Think about it, Orochimaru, hell all three of you able to become a Kage, easily. Getting the funds to create a village wouldn't be too hard for him, and he is twisted enough to experiment on people close to him, for Saki-sake looked what he did to Anko-hime!"

Jiraiya was stunned, the kid thought about it, analyzed all the clues, very tiny clues mind you, and he came up with the name of the first Otokage. '_This kid is like a Nara, except he not lazy and such._'

"Well, true the Otokage is Orochimaru, we also know that the fourth Kazekage is acting weird, he never show his face anymore."

"Then the snake bastard, must had killed him, that not the Kazekage!" Naruto eyes silted, this guy caused so much pain to the woman he loved, there was no way in hell that Naruto _won't_ fight this guy, it was a matter of the Kitsune!

"Hey, let not get ahead of ourselves, but that's some good thinking you done. The reason I'm asking you all these questions is because without you, we wouldn't have know about an Invasion."

"Invasion, what invasion are you talking about?"

"Suna and Oto are planning an Invasion at the third part of the Chunnin exams, the only ones that know is me, Sarutobi-sensei and now you."

"Why do you trust me for? This isn't in my rank."

"What did I tell you? You were the first one to figure something was wrong, Sarutobi-sensei believed that you could think up a counterattack."

"Well I can't."

"…and why, may I ask, the hell not!?"

"Because, I'm a genin, hell I'm not even supposed to know this information."

"But you-"

"I only asked why, Hayate-sensei was attacked, now that I know, I leave it up to the big people to handle."

Jiraiya frowned; the kid wanted nothing to do with it? Naruto is being given the chance to become a hero to all, and he just walking away?

"You can become a hero to the village!"

"I don't want to be a hero; I'm shinobi, not a superstar celebrity."

"But what about your dream of Hokage, aren't you going to follow it?"

"Of course I am going to follow that dream, but really I won't become Hokage to protect these people, no I will become Hokage for two things, to prove that I'm not a dobe, and that I will protect my friends and family."

Jiraiya remained silent, and then he spoke.

"Naruto, how about I make you my student?"

"?"

"Yeah, I can teach you all of my sealing Jutsu, you'll also learn more Ninjutsu and how to properly perform Genjutsu."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I don't want to be another Fourth."

"Naruto, I actually believe that you can surpass the Fourth, hell you already surpassed him on the **Rasengan**! You did something he couldn't do, adding your element to the **Rasengan**. He said it was like 'looking right and left at the same time.'"

"I really don't care, the old generation will always be surpassed by the new, and it's the way of life."

Naruto turned to leave and said, "But thank you for taking an interest in me, it was very kind of you."

Naruto left the brothel and headed home, too tired of the day events.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside of Konoha, four figures dress in black with red clouds on the coats, were huddle speaking quietly. Each figure is a very powerful Nin, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori of the red sand, and Deidara

"So, when do we go after them, Sasori my man, yeah?"

"Until we get all information on each of them, Itachi and Kisame how are things on your end?"

"We actually have to update our information; our target had change. We should have taken them during their little fight, Right Itachi?"

"Kisame, I told you before it would have been too dangerous, we will watch some more-"

_BOOM!_

Everyone turned to the ex-Iwa Nin; he was next to a half blow up bird.

"Sorry, I was getting bored."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it, chapter eight, long ass motherfucker too! Let's hurry up and get the bookmarks out of the way.

(1) This is a quote; I said at my old elementary school a couple of months ago, I swear the looks I got were priceless.

(2) The Jutsu is combination of the English name and the Japanese one

(3) Let me explain the Blood clone Jutsu, cost a shit load of Charka and should be used for a last defense it's required some blood and used no hand seals. Now let me tell you in detail what happen. Naruto saw Konohamaru do the Hand seals, and while he was doing that bitted his thumb to draw blood. He created a shadow clone to hide in the tree and when Konohamaru used the Jutsu, he used it on the blood clone. Naruto did the Headhunter Jutsu, and then switch places with the clone in the tree, which dispel underground.

(4) Naruto was drawing the seals on the clones back and that why there so may dots.

(5) You thought I was going say 'My precious people' thing? Too much of a cliché, no when I do a Naruto fic, I'm going to say my 'most valuable ones'

(6) I'm a comic book fan, go figures; also the last quote is from the Killing joke.

(7) Naruto seemed like a dick. Naruto grew up alone, and Gaara dad sent assassins to kill him, and all Naruto can say is 'That's rough buddy?'

(8) Naruto very own, Itachi quote!

(9) Now what rock lee meant to say is 'Do I have to get youthful on somebody bitch-ass!?'

(10) This is Naruto way of saying 'we cool, me and Gaara is alike.'

**Random jitter and things**

Sweet Jesus with a side of caramel this chapter was long! I hope I got Naruto lessons rights, in fact I hope I got the whole chapter correct, or I will scream!

This ends the red sand arc, and next arc is: "To hell with the princess!"

It's will have an OC, don't worry, she just for this arc, Team outcast is on a joint mission with team ten to protect a spoiled princess from assassins, oh yes, It's an A-rank mission!

Akatsuki will be behind the scenes for the next few arcs. The reason Sasori/Deidara is in Konoha is because their Jinchuuriki is there.

Any way, sorry for the slow update, My mom have decided to use the computer to play all her games, I guess this is Karma payback for all the time I play the game during her soap opera times. -_-

I'm trying to write a crossover story now, Naruto/FF-7 /Kingdom hearts. I know the story has Naruto used a seal on his arm in a last ditch effort to save his ass doing the Sasuke retrieval arc. I know, it's a cliché, but give me a break! The seal combine with Kyubi charka along with the Key-blade calling him send him to the FF-7 universe. I know the Key-blade is in the KH universe but the heartless will be in the FF-7 universe, hell they need to be there!

Anyway, he meet Tifa who nursed him back to full health, he work for her a few months and then when an attack by a few monsters in the slums caused him to used Kyubi charka. He runs away then, he come across a few SOLIDERS, whom he defeat, then the Turks come in….

Damn, I Just gave away Chapter one! T.T

I could just erase it…screw it, I'm too lazy.

But let me tell you thank you for 100 plus reviews! *Sound of champagne opening* I couldn't do it without you guys, Sniff…Thank you, also the reviews were great, I hope I will get more like them.

Well…There are these reviews who say I should get a Beta, really I was going to get one, but they take too long. I just want to get these chapters out fast you know?

Also, let's talk about Clichés. You see I gotten this review who said he gave up on my story because I used the Naruto 'Spam shadow clones to train.'

Dude, I could give a Rat's ass over that, It logic, if you have a Jutsu, that allow you to remember MASSIVE amount of knowledge, use that bitch till you can't use it anymore!

But here a Cliché I hate myself:

Naruto leaves village.

Comeback X number of years later as a Merc

Charge ten times amount he work for.

And they don't do anything…there only a few fic that actually do this right!

Or here another one:

Naruto beaten by the village

He gained some amount of power

And the dumb fuck becomes a genin!

Here my favorite:

Naruto get's a bloodline, and it something stupid! There only one Fic that does it right: **Brown eyes meet blue**

Sorry for that, I have a hatred for Cliché like those, even though they are in my favorites.

Okay…Just for all reviews here is an Omake!

**Gaara new nickname!**

Naruto entered inside his Apartment to see Temari.

"Mari-chan, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, its Gaara."

"What, what happen? Did his seal come undone!?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that…"

"What is it?"

"Kankuro challenge Gaara to a game of DDR, and after a few games, Gaara became god-like in it; he then began to challenge random people to it."

Temari led Naruto to one of the Apartment rooms, where a line of men was at the door. Kankuro walked out and said, "Will the next challenger appear?"

A cocky guy went in, Naruto and Temari followed him, there in the living room of the apartment was Gaara, he was on a DDR Dance-pad. He turns to the Challenger.

"Do you wish to test your funk?"

The man Nodded and got on a dance-pad, Gaara put on Love- Love shine, he also sat it on Ultra-hard.

To say Gaara was good was like saying the Hokage tower is kind of tall, **big** understatement. The poor smug bastard didn't have a chance; he wasn't even stepping on the pad correctly!

"Enough of this, the funk is not with you, **funk funeral**!

The man was incase in sand and crushed, Gaara had a satisfied looked.

"No one can defeat **Gaara…Of the funk**!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that was corny, but it was my first Omake, I see you next time on DRAGON BALL Z!

Oops, wrong show. *Sweat drop*

Ja ne.


	9. To hell with the Princess! Pt 1

Okay let's begin. I'm changing some things; I want to do more fight scenes. I will also work hard on improving my grammar and take this fic seriously, no more quotes…even though they fit in the storyline!

Also, since this is the next arc I get to do a time-skip! It's October the 10, sixteen years after Kyubi 'death.' Naruto is…well, on trial for treason.

Just read, and oh I do not own Naruto, hadn't say that in a while.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarutobi signed for the sixth time this morning. Today was not going good. You see, there was a notice sent out to arrest Naruto Uzumaki on treason. It's says that Naruto attacked two shinobi, threaten one, attack a civilian and murder another.

Sarutobi knew that Naruto killed a civilian, hell he was there. He also knew that Naruto attack Ebisu, well he 'challenge' Ebisu to a duel and Ebisu lost. He also challenged Sakura Haruno to a taijutsu battle where she lost.

Now, the last two confused Sarutobi, it said that Naruto threaten Choji Akimichi, and that he attacked a little 12-year old, who now have six whiskers on her face. There was no doubt that Naruto did this. Naruto emotions must be really hard to control, he appear happy, like his 'normal' self, but then he turn into this sadistic person that would of have made Zabuza of the bloody mist proud. Several council members believe Naruto is unfit to be a Shinobi as a result, saying that he is 'Mentally unstable.'

Sarutobi stare at the two wooden doors, where Naruto would walk through any minute. The council room was abuzz with people talking about Naruto in general, especially the shinobi side.

A lot of shinobi is starting to gain respect for Naruto new way of thinking and his display of tactical prowess. The others like Tsume Inuzuka was **not** impressed, they believe that Naruto had mess with the seal and is developing demon like traits.

How close they were.

Then, the door open, Naruto stood side by side with two Anbu; he himself was dress in his Shinobi gear. He also wore his mask. Several council members twisted their faces in displeasure over the mask; it was a reminder of what happen sixteen years ago today.

Naruto sat in a chair that had both sides of the council look down on him, some had look of respect while others had the stink eye. Naruto turned to Sarutobi who nodded his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you are here in front of the council today?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because today is Oct 10, and you have nothing better to do then, yell at me." Naruto said, his voice holding no emotions.

"No, Naruto we are here to discuss your future as a shinobi of Konoha. It had come to my attention that you're doing a lot of…un-shinobi-like things."

"I do not understand what you're trying to say, Hokage-Sama."

"Don't try to play dumb, you killed my son!" the mother of the man Naruto killed screamed out.

"Takada-san please controls your anger."

"Yes, please control your anger, because you see, I didn't kill your son. I killed a traitor to the village of Konoha. Attacking the Hokage is considering treason, you know. You also know that treason is punishable by death."

Takada was on the verge of tears, this wasn't right; the Hokage was siding with the monster that took her son life.

"Why did you sent his head to me then, why did you do it!?"

"To serve two functions: you can bury a part of your son, and a 'don't-fuck-with-me' message."

"Where is the rest of him?"

"Right now, he is in the sewers, of Konoha; after all, I did feed your son to his buddies."

"Oh….My…God, you didn't."

"Oh, I did it all right; your son should never have messed with any shinobi."

"Takada was now cursing and had to be restrained by three Anbu guards. She said that she will kill Naruto who merely stood looking at the third. Sarutobi merely signed (again), and continue the trial.

"Naruto you also attack a 12 year old."

"Correction, I attack a 12 year old who broke your law Hokage-Sama, besides be thankful that she is actually alive unlike some people…"

More cursing came from the back where Takada was being restrained, the father of Yuri, spoke next.

"…Okay, I understand she broke the…_rule_, but how did she learn it?"

"By her mother of course, but don't worry she won't be kill. I have no intention of making a child suffer."

The man set down, happy that he could keep both his wife and daughter, but he will have a talk with them, they were **this **close to losing their lives, over something so trivial.

"Okay, Naruto you also attack Ebisu: special jounin, please explained."

"I challenge him to a duel, he lost…and I needed information from him."

"Why would you tortured him, don't you understand how serious this is?" A council member yelled out.

"…actually, I could care less how serious this is, you guys are really looking for a reason to have me killed, stripped of my rank or banish. If worse come to worse, I simply leave…there no need to protect a village that could care less about me, as a whole. If I die, then you have another holiday where you could say that the demon 'died.'"

"Then why don't you leave, save us the trouble of seeing you everyday!" Another council member voiced his option.

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes and spoke. "Because that would make you happy, I want to make your life worse then hell. I want you to feel the same as I do, angry over something they can't and never will control. Its sucks don't it?"

Before the councilman could say anything else, Sarutobi decided to continue the Ebisu thing, with a very Interesting question.

"Naruto, what have you learn from Ebisu."

"I learned absolutely nothing."

"!?" from everyone in the entire room, the boy torture a Jounin and he said he learned 'nothing?'"

"I learned what I already knew, that no matter what I do, no matter what I over-come, I will be a monster and a demon to you, nothing more, nothing less."

"…Okay, how about your teammate Sakura Haruno, did you attacked her or challenge her?" Inochi asked.

"**Former** teammate and I challenge her of course, we fought, she did well, but in the end I won."

No one said anything, the blonde really only cause trouble when he was threatened; this greatly annoyed almost all of the civilian side of the council."

"I guess that's it, you are free to leave Naruto, please report to my office after the meeting, your teammates will be there along with team 10."

"May I ask why, Hokage-Sama?"

"You'll have a mission today, an A-rank one."

"Wait, you're going to him go, he is almost insane!" Tsume shouted.

"There is a fine line between Insanity and genius, Itachi blurred that line, and I will wipe it away completely." Naruto stared into her; she was definitely on his hate parade.

"You're dismissed, Naruto."

Before Naruto could leave he said one more thing. "I will buy Choji lunch, as a means to saying I'm sorry, but it he ever eavesdropped on my conversations again, then there will be hell to pay."

Naruto left the council just as he enters it; full of people talking a mile a minute. Sarutobi signed (yet again), he was glad that Naruto handle him self without exposing his emotions, even though he was sadistic toward Takada, Naruto better watch himself, and he made himself a few enemies today.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarutobi smoked a pipe as he watches both teams in front of him. There was team 10, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, led by his son Asuma. Then there was Team outcast, Rock lee, Shino, and Naruto led by Jounin, Anko Mitarashi.

Sarutobi really don't know if the two teams could work together, this was all he had, Since the Kyubi festival was today, and there were no teams available. He prayed that his son and Anko would get along. He also prayed that Naruto won't do anything…psycho.

"Oi, old man, what's the problem?" Naruto said dryly. He didn't use the 'Hokage-Sama' crap; Sarutobi was like a grandfather to him, why would he use such a mighty title?

"I asked all of you here because this very may well be the mission of the year. The Fire Lord's daughter is being targeted by assassins. Your jobs are to protect her, and find out why she is being targeted, any questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't the 12 fire guardians doing this job, after all if they can protect the dad, surely they can protect his kits." Naruto said, not noticing that he said 'kit' instead of child.

"They are with the Fire Lord in Wind Country."

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama what are the 12 fire guardians?" Ino asked.

"12 warriors hand picked by the Fire lord himself, they protect him from all types of harm. In fact one of the reasons I chose your team Ino is because, my son was a guardian."

"Wow, sensei you was a guardian?" Choji said truly impressed.

"It's nothing special, but I'm proud to serve the Fire lord again."

"So where is the girl Hokage-Sama?" Anko asked.

Like magic, the door opens to a sixteen year-old girl with two guards. The girl wore a black kimono with white sandals; on the back of the Kimono was the Kanji for 'Fire.' She had brown hair tied in pigtails, with a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Is this all you could get me Hokage-Dono? These Shinobi doesn't look like they could protect me from a fly!"

Naruto turned to Sarutobi and said: "Oi, the money not even worth it, I rather go to the Kyubi festival then guard this brat." To anyone else this outburst may seem normal but a person who truly understands Naruto knew the meaning behind his words. He didn't go to the festival…ever.

"You rather go had fun then protect your Hime?"

"I only have one Hime in my life…and you're not her. Besides, you should be thankful that we're taking time off of our vacation time to help you, do you really think I would work on my day off?"

"Whatever, meets me in the front gate in an hour, I hate being kept waiting." The Hime storm off leaving her two guards to chase after her, Sarutobi signed, he knew something like this would happen.

"Everyone please prepare for a two-week trip, Naruto please stay here a few moments."

Everyone left; soon there wasn't anyone in the room say Naruto and the Third.

"Naruto, you were this close to being sent to prison, you know people have a strong dislike of you and is always looking for a way to get rid of you."

"You sound almost afraid of the Council, old man."

"I am what if they can cast enough votes to kill you or banish you?"

"The Hokage shouldn't be afraid of their Council but the Council afraid of their Hokage. I doubt that they can touch me, I'm a Jinchuuriki, holding the most powerful demon in history in my gut, and they wouldn't let me go. No, why give up your most powerful weapon?"

Naruto jumped on the ledge and leap toward the direction to his tower.

"I hope you're right, Naruto."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto entered his apartment room where he began sealing away, most of his food, clothes and weapons into a small storage scroll. You see normally, it would have taken three or four scrolls to be able to hold that many items. But it was possible to use one if you write very tiny and neatly.

Naruto then walked over to Anko room to see if she needed help with packing. He opened the door quietly to reveal Anko studying a map of Wind country. He walked quietly toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Hime, I came to see if you wanted some help packing." Naruto said moving his hands into her skirt. Anko had a sadistic grin. "No, but I can tell that you having an urge right about now."

"Yea, do we have time?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"No, but if we have time on the mission, I will make it unforgettable." Naruto kissed her neck.

"That's the problem, we really don't have time do we? It's been one thing after another, I swear my life seem like some sort of fiction." Naruto release Anko and sat down on her couch, Anko decided to speak about some other matters.

"Nai-Chan is looking for you."

"Hmm, that's nice."

"She wants to talk."

"She always want to 'talk,' there is nothing to talk about."

"Naruto, you and Nai-Chan, has to get over this little fight."

"You acts as if we're children, this is not a little 'fight,' It's simply ignoring her."

"Look, don't you think this gone on long enough? Usually you're the first one to forgive someone, for example: Gaara."

Naruto stood up and walked toward Anko, "Gaara was just like me, I saw a mirror image of what could happen if I had one bad day. One day that I just gave up."

"Didn't you have that day?"

"Yes, at the prelims, but I didn't become a monster. Sure I get a little blood thirsty, and I show no remorse but that's because I was show reality" He walked toward the window and said "Anko, please don't think you have to play peacemaker, I won't make you break up your friendship with Kurenai, it's not my style, she likes you and I can see that you look up to her in a big-sister type of way."

After that he leapt out of the window, leaving Anko to finish studying the map of wind country. '_Maybe if we avoid some stops along the border towns, we can get there in two days, three days tops. Hoping Choji doesn't get Heat stroke, which would hold us back five days. Ino better pack more then beauty supplies, and Shikamaru better at least bring an Umbrella for shade. This is also Shino and Naruto first time going to Wind, Lee's went with his team over three times.' _Anko put away the map and grab her backpack; she then left the same way as Naruto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What the hell is taking him so long!?" The annoyed princess scream out.

"Oh, (Munch) relax Yumi-Hime, Naruto's just probably (Munch) getting ready." Choji said.

"He's probably at the Festival, enjoying it…What a drag." The lazy Nara reply, Shikamaru knew something was off about Naruto. _'Naruto had been acting strange since the second exam; he's more ruthless, and…forgot it….troublesome blondes._'

"I agree with Yumi-Hime, where is Naruto? He's was supposed to be here 24 minutes ago…unless, he's having fun at the festival, why should he be the only one to have fun!?" Ino turned to Shino and said "Hey, Shino you're Naruto teammate. Don't you know anything about Naruto's behavior?"

Shino merely shrug, "I know a lot about Naruto…it's doesn't mean I'm going to tell you it."

"Huh, why not is it something bad?"

"Ino in the words of Naruto…'you're like a broken pail, can't keep shit in.'"

"He said that about me?"

"Yes, he is stilled annoyed about the BBQ Incident."

"Oh, how right you are, Shino-kun." Naruto appear behind Ino and licked her cheek (her face, by the way) "Mmm, you're smell delicious, Ino-chan. If you were Ramen I would eat you up…but you wouldn't taste as sweet as Anko." (1)

Ino was shock, this guy manage to appear behind her without a sound. Shino was spooked but calmed down for his sake. "Hello there, Naruto I see that you decided to grace us with your sight."

"Sorry, I'm late…I saw a single Magpie and prayed at a temple." This was somewhat true, Naruto did see a single Magpie, he prayed and then went to eat at his favorite Ramen place.

"You, where the hell was you, I told you not to make me wait!"

"Maa, that why I was late, I simply loved prissing you off." Naruto finish with a foxy grin and his mask eyes in a 'U.'

"Okay teams, we going to do diamond formation, Shino, Ino and Shikamaru in the front, Naruto, Rock lee, and Choji in the back, Anko and I will stay with Yumi-Hime."

"Excuse me, Jounin-san, but do we have to used him, he already proved that he is an unreliable Shinobi." Yumi pointed toward Naruto.

"Sorry Yumi-_Shikome_, but I don't think you're in a position to asked if I should come or not, the old man was nice enough to allow this mission through. The reason I'm taking this mission on is… I hate my birthday and need some room to vent."(2)

This news shocked everyone there, Naruto birthday was today!? Now that most of the genin thought about it Naruto never stated which day his birthday was.

"Shikome, how rude, is this how you speak to someone higher then you?"

"….Yes, yes I do. I calls the Hokage 'Old-man,' and I even called Jiraiya, the toad sage himself…'Ero-san.'

Yumi growled a little and walked to her wagon, soon the team was in positions, and everyone kept themselves occupied. Ino was asking questions about wind country to Shino. Shino was trying to ignore Ino and answer only a few of her questions. Shikamaru try staring at the clouds while walking, which I assure you, is not very easy.

Anko and Asuma, made small talked about what types of assassins were after the Fire lord's daughter and if they were Jounin rank. Choji happily ate some chips; he offered some to Lee, who politely decline. Naruto merely held a conversation with Kyubi to determine why Yumi was being attacked.

It was peaceful for the first few hours; in fact they were halfway toward Wind Country border, when Naruto stopped.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" Choji asked.

"Come out…who ever you are, or else I will kill you." Naruto growled quietly.

The bush bustled, everyone quickly tensed. Soon, a baby fox walked out. It was red and had two tails. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Naruto who casually pick up the Fox in his arms. "Well, well you seem to be way off little one, let me guess, you smell Cho-kun snacks and gotten hungry, am I correct?" The fox seem nodded.

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" Ino rushed over and try to pet the Fox, who merely growled. "Wow, five seconds with Naruto and it's already pick up he's habits." Choji explained.

"That's not very nice, Kit, she's only trying to pet you" Naruto turned to Ino."Sorry, but Foxes are typically weary of humans."

"Then how come you were able to pick it up?"

Naruto never answered her; he walked over to Choji and grabs some chips. He crushed them; then fed them to the Fox.

Then without warning, a Kunai struck the ground before in front of the Wagon.

"We're under attack!" Asuma scream out

"No shit, Holmes!" Naruto pull out a Kunai, soon three ninjas jump out of the clearing. Choji quickly put away his chips and engage one of the Ninja. Anko and Asuma fought one, while the rest fought the third.

Naruto went to help Choji with the his enemy, when he saw a white blur rushed forward Yumi, Her two guards reached for their blades, the figure planted his hand around the throat of one, and pulled out a Kunai; he tossed it with perfect aim between the guard eyes, killing them without a sound.

The figure smirked, the shinobi was busy with the Decoys, all he had to do was kill the girl and get the Necklace around her neck, for their client. He rushed and jumped into the air his hand with the hidden blade out. The girl eyes were filled with fear.

_**CRACK**_

The figure felled on his side, he looked up to see that the shinobi who attacked him, his leg was outstretch as if he just perform a kick.

"Well, I guess you're one of the assassins that were sent after Yumi- Shikome. From what I can tell, that you're pretty smart, sending out three decoys to used as bait and while we fighting them; you sneak in and kill Yumi…Did I hit the ball out of the park or should I keep going?"

Naruto gotten a good look at the man…or should he say teenager. He was wearing mostly white with brown boots, he face was concealed with a hood; he also had a Katana on his side, along with the fact he wore a cape.

To Naruto, the guy looked retarded; but he kept his comments to himself.

"So… are we going stand here handsome or should we dance?"

The Assassin merely smirks as he ran toward Naruto, throwing a punch. Naruto caught it, and swept his leg in hope to trip his opponent. The figure jump in the air to avoid the attack but didn't see as Naruto sweeping attack became a spinning kick.

Again, the Assassin was knocked onto the ground, he gotten up, and got into a stance, Naruto did the same. They rushed each other kicking and dodging each other attacks. Yumi was praying that Naruto would win; this guy was deadly.

Asuma ducked another kick; he swore that if he ducks another one of those; he would pull his beard out. This guy was good; judging by the slash on his headband, he was a missing Nin from Rain country; in fact all three were. He turned to Choji who was actually winning his fight with Brute strength.

Ino was injured with a bleeding arm; Shikamaru managed to catch the missing Nin with his **Shadow Imitation Jutsu**, while Shino drained his Charka. Seeing that he was no longer needed; Rock lee rush to see if Yumi was okay.

Anko jumped back and held her arm out. "**Hidden shadow snakes!**" Three snakes flew out of her trench coat sleeve; wrapping around the Nin arm. "Get over here!" Anko shouted as she sent the Nin into a nearby tree; cracking it in the process.

Choji slam the Nin into a tree, he turned around thinking his opponent was dead. The Nin gotten up and had a hidden Kunai; Asuma took out his Trench knife and channel some charka into it; he then perform flying swallow; beheading the Nin.

"Choji, how many times did I tell you to make sure your opponents are either Knockout or killed?

"Um, thanks Asuma-sensei. I guess I was still on Combat high, Heheh."

"It's okay; I see that you were able to handle a Chunnin level Missing-Nin."

"Yeah, he was tough…sensei?"

"Yes, Choji what is it?"

"I'm hungry, are we going to stop for dinner soon?"

Asuma face faulted after hearing that. '_The kid just fought and won a fight with someone in higher skill then him…and the first thing he thinks about is food!?_'

Anko checked her opponent; he was dead. "Shit, I didn't mean to snap his neck; with that move. At least Shino and Shikamaru opponent is…" At that moment Shikamaru and Shino opponent fell over on the ground.

"Well, great how are we to learned anything if all the attackers are dead!?" Anko shouted to Shikamaru who merely shrug his shoulders.

"Hey brighten up Anko; your boyfriend over there is still fighting what appears to be the main boss of the attacks; hey Naruto we need him alive!"

"Shut up Sempai! I'm doing my best!" Naruto avoided a punch, he sent his own punch into the stomach of the Assassin; knocking the wind out of him. Naruto then sent his elbow into the back of the opponent head, the Assassin felled to one knee; Naruto then knee him in the face; breaking the Assassin nose.

"Why are you attacking the girl?" He gripped the fallen enemy by the shoulders.

"T-The girl...has a terrible power in the necklace…my client wants that power."

"Who are you and your client!?"

"I'm Rai, I'm neither friend nor enemy…my client is…this!" Rai punched Naruto in his face; knocking the Jinchuuriki back. Rai then sent down a smoke bomb.

"**Till we me again, Naruto…I would love to fight you…you are so much fun**!"

"Naruto are you alright?" Rock lee asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine…how the brat doing?"

"Yumi-Hime is fine; but her two guards are dead. Ino was the only one injured; all the attackers are dead as well."

"Which means we have no Information why they after Yumi-Hime in the first place." Anko said. She was being followed by the rest of the team. Ino was being help by Choji; her arm would be infective if not care for.

"Oi, I'm going to need you to sit her down, I will heal her arm." Naruto remove his gloves; his hands started to glow reddish-green.

"It's okay; I really don't need any help!" She was afraid of the blonde; he would be evil one minute and nice the next.

Naruto placed his hand on Ino arm; she winched, but soon found that it was harmless; in fact it was soothing, like your favorite music playing while eating chocolate cake.

"Wow, Naruto you really good, are you specialized in Med-Jutsu?

Naruto was quiet for a few minute, and then he spoke. "As human beings we are expected to be born, grow up, build buildings save lives, protect our friends and family, cooked, clean, love and respect others, to lead our people to victory and keep them from defeat. Specialized jobs are for insects."

Shino sneezed; he turned to Naruto, Naruto looked up and said basically "what?"

"Naruto…please sleep with one eye open tonight."

"!?"

"Excuse me, but how can I feel safe, if you don't know why I'm being attack?"

"Actually, how long did you have that necklace, Yumi?"

"Two or three months, My Tou-san got it for me, why?"

Naruto said nothing as he contacted Kyubi.

'_Kyu-nee-chan, do you sense something weird about that Necklace?'_

'**Apart from the fact that it have the three tail beast sealed into it, nothing**.'

"WHAT!"

Everyone turned to Naruto who went from being quiet to being very loud in a span of a few minutes. Naruto was so shocked that he felled on his rear end; he removed his mask.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Anko asked her lover.

"T-The T-t-three tailed beast, T-T-Three tailed beast is inside of the Necklace!" Naruto pointed toward Yumi Necklace. (3)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That it's for the first chapter of 'to hell with the princess! It's not as long as the last chapter buts' that is good…very good.'

(1) This is a pun, Irony and Innuendo rolled up in one. Anko name is a type of sweet paste put on Mitarashi-style Dango. Naruto is referring to Anko as sweet but she is sadistic, (even though I yet to make her it in this fic) and he referring to the lime in chapter 4.

(2) Shikome is the opposite of 'Hime.' Hime can mean either Princess or is a term to call a woman beautiful. While Shikome often is used to called a woman ugly.

(3) This is a reference to the anime/manga series _Death note_; it's based on the scene where L discovers that death gods do exist.

I really have nothing to say; seriously, I was going to place a Lemon in this chapter…but it's would be inapt. Thank you very much for the reviews. I have decided NOT to get a Beta due to; I can't find a proper one.

I guess I will give you a sneak peek for the next chapter.

**Future viewing Jutsu!**

"I see that you brought my daughter here, thank you everyone; I will make sure that each of you will get rewarded." The Fire Lord said.

Each shinobi in the room bowed but Naruto stood tall.

"What is wrong shinobi; are you not happy?"

"No, I'm not happy, I'm mad as hell!"

"Oh, is that so? Why, may I ask, are you angry at me for?"

"Are you trying to ruin lives here!? You daughter, your own flesh and blood, were almost killed because you wanted to make…another me!"

"Hmm…You're just like he said, emotional and strong."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled

"Take a look behind you, Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned around; his eyes saw the figure in the door way. No way, no way that person could be here.

"You, what the hell are you doing here!?"

**Jutsu ended**

Take a guess on who that figure is.

See you!

(PS, my spacing is messed up; sorry for the Neat freaks out there.)


	10. To hell with the Princess! Pt 2

I guess this is the part where I say; Naruto is not mine…well I said it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you say Naruto?" Asuma asked. Normally he would be calm and laid back but this time he couldn't do that. Whenever Naruto looked that scare; something was wrong.

"A tailed beast, the three tailed turtle is sealed inside that brat's necklace!" Naruto gotten up and snatched the necklace from Yumi neck. He channels some charka into it. Just like that, the familiar markings of a sealing technique (a damn good technique by the way) appear around the diamond; but what scares the crap out of Naruto was the fact that the turtle eye appears looking back at him.

Naruto gently put the diamond in the girl hand, he closed it; and then he picked up the baby fox and started to walked back home.

'Naruto, we have a mission to complete!" Anko said.

"No way, this is beyond what any of us can do; we're a team composed of two jounin and six genin. We aren't dealing with bandits and assassins anymore, no; we're dealing with a fucking tailed beast! God, knows where the Fire lord gotten it!"

"Ano, Sensei, what is a tailed beast?" Ino asked; scared by the fact Naruto change from being calm to being agitated.

"That's none of your business; Ino. Let's just say this is the _last_ thing you ever want to fuck with!" Naruto started to paced back and forth. "Okay, all in favor of taking Yumi to wind country say Hai."

Everyone said Hai.

"Oh come on, you don't even know what you're dealing with! For all we know, we could be condemning a child to a life of pain and suffering!" Naruto shouted.

"But Naruto, you seemed to be afraid of it, is the great Uzumaki afraid of a diamond?" Ino jest.

"Your father must have dropped you on your head, when you were a baby; there is a monster of great power in the necklace; and…you know what? Forget it; I'm going with you to wind country to give the Fire's lord a piece of my mind!"

Naruto walked back past the group; his mind trying to contact Kyubi.

'_Kyu-neechan, is there anything else I need to worry about?_'

"**You're carrying a kitsune."** Kyubi voice deadpanned inside of her cell.

'_No shit, I figured out that out; no fox has two tails.'_

"**Okay smartass, since you know it all, guess you also figured out that fox is over 129 years old. Or maybe you figured out that it's a runt and it will never grow past two tails or maybe you figured out that I used to eat those creatures." **Kyubi flash a foxy grin**.**

'_Hmm, so you were the biggest bitch in the demon world?'_

"**Yeah I was- Hey! I'm not a bitch…I'm a vixen."** Kyubi folded her arms and sat down on the bed.

'_I was only joking; I'm mostly annoyed at how the Fire lord just, just used his own flesh and blood to basically escort the third one across Fire country. What the hell is he planning!?'_

"**Last I heard I was the last beast to be sealed. So who ever sealed shell, must have killed his Jinchuuriki or Shell kill him."**

'_I hope they won't create anymore Jinchuuriki.' _

"**And what happen if they do?"**

'_Then I would have to steal the necklace and hide that bitch in the sand…no, someone would find it. How about the sea, I would cover it in cement, and then dumped it in the sea, never to be used for evil again!'_

"…"

'_What's wrong?'_

"**Do you hate me for being sealed inside of you?"**

'_!?'_

"**You often talked about how being alone when you were a child. How you hate the fact that your father used you as a sacrifice and…"**

'_Kyu-chan, it's not like that. I don't hate the fact that you inside of me. I hate the fact that we both was used and forgotten. That's all._

"…"

'…'

"…**Ino is coming, try to keep your status as a Jinchuuriki a secret." **And like that Kyubi sat on her bed. She giggled a little bit; this was so damn entertaining; giving a human Kitsune emotions-ones that humans should never had access to, in the first place- was like watching a show play before her very eyes.

Indeed the human looking Kitsune was right. Ino started to walk the same pace with Naruto; matching him in speed. She kept stealing glances at Naruto. This was the first time she seen him without his mask. When you take away the baby fat away from the chin; he looked like the Fourth.

"Ino-san, can I help you?"

Crap, he knew she was staring, might as well cough up.

"It's just, that you looked so different from the academy days."

"Hmm, oh my mask; hold on I put it back on."

"Wait, you looked so much better without it!" Ino said quickly.

"I prefer my mask on; the only time I won't wear it, unless I'm with Hime or my friends." Naruto stopped for a moment and held out his hand; in his hand the yellow fox mask appeared with a golden flash. He put it on, much to the annoyed look on Ino face.

"So…Naruto, what have you been up to?" Ino said trying to make small talk.

"I been doing this and that; nothing worth mentioning."

"Oh, well…I heard that you have a new Jutsu."

"Where did you hear that?" Naruto asked, faking the interested tone in his voice.

"Well a lot of girls were talking about you at the hot spring."

"…I don't even one to know what you girls were saying; it would be too damn troublesome." Naruto stopped again and this time he unzipped his vest a little; placing the Kitsune into it. He then zipped it back up. Ino couldn't help but stare at how Naruto interrelate with fox. In a span of an hour, he fed it, and now is carrying it around like a mother fox to its kits.

"Naruto, back there with the necklace, what exactly is a tailed-beast?" Ino leaned forward to see if she can get what Naruto was at least thinking, after a while he explained it to her.

"A tailed beast is and forever will be a being of extreme power. Said power is terrible, so terrible man long ago wanted to harness it for war. There was only one person in the entire world that could control them. You know him as…the First Hokage." Naruto turned around to see the whole group listening to his story. Even Yumi was listening with a bit of fear as she clutched the necklace.

Naruto kept his story going. "The First thought it would be a good Idea to send out each beast to an elemental country just so anyone could be fair. I will repeat that he _thought _it would be a good Idea. I won't go into detail on what each beast did when they got there, it wouldn't serve my purpose. But I will say, that a lot of people died trying to control that power."

"Hey Naruto, how do you know so much about the tailed beast, when we didn't know anything?" Choji asked. Shino, Anko and Lee coughed, and started to pull their collars. As for Naruto the only thing he said was. "S-Class Information, that is between me, the gods, and the old man; we need to hurry up if we're going to make it to the Wind lord's mansion by week end."

Everyone nodded and continued the rest of the trip in total silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Time skip, four days later)

"I want to thank each and every one of you for retrieving my daughter. I understand that it's was your day off. For your help I wish to pay you, I also asked if you can be my daughter bodyguards, for two weeks till we returned to Fire country." The Fire lord asked. He sat next to the Wind lord.

The teams made it by nightfall; it was easy since the Wind lord's mansion was located two miles from the border. Each team stood side by side with each other proud of each other achievement.

"You're dismissed, I'll expect each of you at dinner tonight; it's very rare that I get guests." The Wind lord said.

Each teammate left; the only one still there was the two lords, Yumi and Naruto.

"What is wrong shinobi; are you not happy?" the Fire Lord asked. He knew the person standing in front of him; Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no kitsune.

"No, I'm not happy, I'm mad as hell!"

"Oh, is that so? Why, may I ask, are you angry at me for?"

"Are you trying to ruin lives here!? Your own flesh and bloods were almost killed because you wanted to make…another me!" Naruto voice boom in the chamber, he didn't care who this guy was; the man was obviously insane and had to be put down, be damn the consequences.

"Hmm…You're just like he said, emotional and strong."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled

"Take a look behind you, Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned around; his eyes saw the figure in the door way. No way, no way that person could be here.

"You, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"It's been a while…Naruto." The man leaned lazily near the door frame. He wore blue shinobi clothes with the sandals as well. White taping on his left leg, his jounin uniform zipped to perfection. In his hand was a familiar orange book, with a big red censor on it. He looked up from said book to look at his former student.

Hatake Kakashi-former-teacher of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura was here.

Yumi did a double-take, Naruto and Kakashi was dressed the same, hell they was almost the same height, the only thing that was different was their choices of masks. Naruto wore a Yellow-Fox mask that seemed to change emotion; while Kakashi wore a 'simple over the mouth' mask.

"Ah, surprised are you not?" The fire lord chuckled.

"What are you Yoda? I asked why the hell is Hatake here!?" Naruto pointed to Kakashi. To Naruto this was the most surprising thing ever.

Too bad Naruto really hate surprises.

"Naruto, the Fire lord asked me to come here. I encounter him and his caravan while training Sasuke. You should be happy I'm here." Kakashi put his book away.

"And why, may I ask, am I suppose to be happy!? You are still on my hate parade."

"It means that whoever we're dealing with, I would be able take down."

"Yes, I asked Kakashi to help me deal with my daughters would be assassins, I asked your team to protect her. This is out of your league." The fire lord said sternly.

Naruto chuckle a little, then the chuckle turned into full-blown laughter.

"(HAHA) you believe that (HAHAHAHA) this is out of me and my team league? (HAHA) You have no idea what we're dealing with; we're dealing with a mysterious client, a very, resourceful assassin who happens to almost succeed in killing 'your' daughter, oh did I forget to mention? The three tailed beast is sealed into her necklace, which is why she is to be killed."

The FL eyes widen, Kakashi dropped his book and the WL gotten very interested quickly.

"So, that is why my daughter is being targeted."

"Bullshit, you knew. You gotten a little tired of the fact that I'm not a mindless killing machine that could be controlled. So, you find the necklace; but you needed to prepare a child to be used, so you gave it to your daughter under the impression that it was a harmless gift. You didn't expect your daughter life to be at risk so you hire us to protect her. I know your game **and I will not allow another child's life to be destroyed over power**." Naruto growled, he would not allow another Gaara to be created, another Naruto to be left alone. He didn't care if he just threatens the FL; this was a matter of life and death.

The FL straightens up, and spoke in a very calm manner. "Uzumaki, while I respect your bravery, set your fears aside. I have no Intention of putting a child life in suffering. I was not aware that the necklace contained the three tailed beast. Now, thank you for informing us of why my daughter is being attacked, I can work with Kakashi-"But he was interrupted by Naruto.

"No, Kakashi is teaching the Uchiha. My team was hired to do this mission and gosh darn it, we will complete it! If worse comes to worse, then we can depend on the Copy-Cat Nin, but right now; it's time for us to shine." Naruto said while giving the Fire's lord a 'Thumb up.'

The FL nodded his head, he smiled a little "Oh alright, by the way, you remind me of Jiraiya or maybe Minato…"

Naruto shot some killer intent but quickly, push it down. He grabbed Yumi by the hand and walked out the door to explain it to the teams.

Kakashi bowed and follow his former student.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn Naruto, you always make things more troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He along with rest of the teams heard what Naruto did. They were all in the training ground outside of the mansion. Shikamaru was lying in the grass; Choji was munching on some chips. Ino was having a silent conversation with Yumi. Lee was doing push ups and Shino was inspecting his gourd for damage.

"Oh (Munch) come on Shikamaru, this gotta be our big (Munch) mission! Think about it, we're protecting a princess. Every shinobi dream, we can do it!"

"To hell with the princess, Choji, it's the fact that we're doing all this excess work. All I want to do is sit back and watch the clouds. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well. I for one believe that we got a chance. How about you two, are you sure we can protect Yumi-Hime?" Ino turned to the Team Outcast members.

"We can do it with red-blooded determination, just like Gai-sensei!" Lee flashed his nice guy smile. Shino merely nodded his head. Everyone turned to Naruto who was merely crouching and painting some symbols on a gold ring.

"Naruto, do you believe that we have what it takes to protect the princess?" Lee asked his blonde teammate. Naruto said nothing and asked "I'm sorry Lee, I was busy thinking about the mission…did you say something?"

"Damn you Kakashi-sensei and your modern attitude to life!" Lee said with tears in his eyes. Naruto merely stood up and walked over to Yumi. His grabbed her left hand and place the ring on her middle finger.

"Never take this ring off, it's will help if some bullshit happens." Naruto didn't notice that Yumi was blushing. Soon four figures approach the group. Anko and Asuma along with Kakashi, the last one was wearing black shorts along with a black shirt. His hair was tied in a pony tail and his eyes were red.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha and Sharingan owner was here.

"Sasuke-kun it's been awhile! We should catch up!" Ino gripped Sasuke into a bear hug. Choji and Shikamaru signed; now they're going to hear about him for two weeks. Sasuke stiffen, why did they have to bring her!?

"Team, we will be working with Kakashi and his student to protect Yumi-hime. Right now we should get in some practice some before dinner. We will be in spares; Shikamaru and Choji, Ino and Shino; Naruto…and Sasuke-"

"Hold up, it's should be Naruto and Lee, what's happen!?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi is interested in what you learned, Lee will spar with me." Asuma explained

"That's still not right! Rivals should battle their rivals!" Naruto voiced grew angrier.

"Naruto, what did you called me?" Lee turned to his teammate.

"You heard me, you're my rival! You're hard work and passion clashes with my ideas of easy work with little passion, There no one better that would suit my style!" Naruto voiced grew excited.

Lee said nothing but his eyes were filled with tears…no, not tears but manly tears.

"And Shino, don't feel left out! You're our team point man, our badass silent-type. You're always have a trump card even when out-number! Some people call you weird…hell, this whole team is weird. We're based around being outclass, the team composed of freaks, look down by all and look up to none!" When Naruto was done he was panting, he quickly composed himself and said "Yea, I fight the Uchiha." (1)

A few minutes later each Shinobi was standing in front of their opponent. Sasuke stared down Naruto. The dobe was dressed like a proper shinobi, maybe he learned some new Jutsu? "Hey Dobe, feel free to give up. You know you won't be able to win."

"…" Naruto said nothing; he would humiliate Sasuke, yeah strike a big hole in his ego. He waited three months to do this. Thank goodness they were the first to spar because the tension was palpable.

Kakashi raised his hand and brought it down; the match began.

Sasuke was an after image as he appears in front of Naruto. Naruto felt the wind of the blow as he dodged Sasuke kick. The raven-hair avenger stepped back in pain as the pain from Naruto counter kick to his ribs, '_Damn it, when did he manage to counter-attack?_' Sasuke pondered to himself.

Naruto leapt back and put his hands in the snake seal.

"Uchiha, do you know this Jutsu? You should, after all…it was your first one." Naruto flash through the hand seals. Sasuke eyes widen, there was no way that the dobe knew this one. Sasuke flash through the same ones. They both breathed in and out a flame ball.

"**Fire release: Great fireball technique!" **They both shouted, well, Sasuke shouted; Naruto merely spoke at a reasonable level. The two fire balls collided; creating an explosion of flames. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the flames.

When the flames clear away; Naruto was lying on the ground, badly burned. Sasuke smirked; he then turned to Kakashi; "Hump, I told him to give up." Sasuke then felt something tighten around his leg; a second later his body was pulled underground.

Naruto appear in front of Sasuke crouched: in his hand was a kunai; he pulled back the Kunai and smiled. "Goodbye Sasuke; see you in hell!"

Before the blade could enter the boy's skull, Naruto felt something around his arm; he looked up to see Kakashi face; startled and afraid.

"Naruto, you clearly won, this was supposed to be a spar."

"If this was real, he would be dead," Naruto looked down to Sasuke "Remember that, if this was real, you would be killed. Being that cocky in battle will only result in death. You didn't even check if that was really me or not. Here a tip's that you should get to know: '**It's not how many Jutsu you know; its how you used them that count. **(2)

Naruto stood up and walked past Kakashi, he sat down next to his pet fox. The fox leapt on Naruto lap and watch the rest of the fights with his master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay teams, we're going to prepare for the dinner." Asuma said; his body still hurts from the kicks he sustained from Lee. Asuma signed; he was going to have a _long _talk with Gai when he comes back from Kumo.

"I'm not hungry; I'll stay here and meditate instead." Naruto said.

"…Naruto we're guests, we should respect the WL wishes," Kakashi butted in.

"So, if he told all of us to give him a BJ, would we ask him 'tongue or deep throat'? Naruto muttered without looking at Kakashi. After that the group left, Sasuke still gave Naruto dirty looks.

Naruto made sure the coast was clear before he made three **shadow clones**. "Okay, today we're going to work on Ultimate Jutsu 3: The **Lighting release: Lighting god's Rasengan. **We almost had it the last time…until someone messed up the rotation." Naruto and the rest of the clones eyed the clone to the left.

"I'm so sorry Boss-Sama! There was this bug that got on my nose…"

"You are lying, don't you know what you remember I remember…and I don't remember a bug flying on your nose!" Naruto growled at the clone. "Okay, let's try this again…one, two, and three."

Naruto stretch his hands out and started to gather charka in it. The clone from earlier started the rotation while the last two started to gather lighting charka into it. Soon a ball of spinning electricity was formed. Naruto smiled down at it.

The Rasengan…his Rasengan…not's his father's but his very own.

The clones all stop what they were doing; it was a white ball of pure blue electricity. It was beautiful to watch but the question was…who would be the first target of it!?

Naruto quickly answered it; he had a clone turned into the fourth Hokage, then had the clone create his own Rasengan.

"Okay, you bastard…let's see who is stronger!"

The two ran forward, the Rasengan clashed.

"**Rasengan"**

"**Lighting release: Lighting god's Rasengan!"**

The resulting blast know Naruto backward, he landed on his back. The clone was destroyed as a gigantic blast of surge into the air.

"That was very impression, Naruto. Who taught you how to use the Rasengan in the first place?" Naruto looked up in the face of his former sensei.

"How much did you see!?" Naruto eyes widen.

"Everything, Anko taught you well I see." Kakashi said with an eye smile AKA 'U'

"She didn't teach me that…she taught me _**this**_." Naruto held his hand outstretch. "**Hidden shadow snakes**!" Two brown snakes appear out of Naruto sleeve; wrapping themselves around Kakashi arm. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, so you sighed the snake contract, I didn't know you and her were that close." Naruto released the Ero-Jounin. "You do not need to know my personal life Hatake, keep that in mind."

"Naruto, listen…You're change. You're not that Knuckle-headed Shinobi anymore."

"Wow, did you used your Sharingan to see that?"

"I know I wasn't the most able teacher…"

"You weren't much of a teacher in the first place, what did you think that teaching us that_ one _charka control exercise was enough!? I was a fucking street brawler and Sakura. God, I don't know who had it worse, me or her."

"How is Sakura Naruto, I bet you two keep in touch."

"No, last week I dislocated her shoulder in a Taijutsu challenge…but she did pretty well."

"You broke her arm!?"

"After she called me a loser, I was tired of being called a loser. All because I lost to Kiba, everyone knows that Kiba used a cheap shot! Calling me a monster…next time we battle, I'll show him a monster!"

""Naruto calm down, it's not that big!

Naruto sneered. "Easy for you to say; you're don't have a damn beast sealed into you…you may had it hard, but you had people to cheer you on, you're a respected jounin. Me? I'm a damn scapegoat!"

"Naruto, is it about me training Sasuke? Is it about the fact that you were passed over?"

"I was always passed over, that's never new." Naruto removed his mask, for the first time he looked Kakashi in the eye: "I looked up to you, because I thought that I could be like you, be part of you… I wanted to become you Kakashi! I wanted to be the best; I want people to remember my name! But when I found out that I couldn't become like you, because you didn't think of me like a student. That's when I decided that I shouldn't become you…I should out-shadow you!" (3)

Naruto took a step back and ran his hand through his hair, he was breathing heavily like he was going through a panic attack.

"I'm going to out-shadow you, I'm going to out-shadow Sasuke I'm going to out-shadow Jiraiya, and I'm going to even out-shadow that damn Fourth." He turned around and started walking toward the mansion, leaving the copy-cat ninja alone.

'_Naruto…you may just be able to do it, with what I seen, you're already on that road…But the real question is…is it a road of light or darkness?_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(**Inside a hotel room, at the wind country border)

A woman watch Naruto exchanged with Kakashi through her pink Chrystal. She smirked, and turned toward the young man across from her.

"Well, well Kabuto, it's seems he a very angry teenager."

"He more then that, he may be able to help us with Orochimaru-Sama plans. Hard to believe that's the same Naruto from the Chunnin exams. Oh well, things change I supposed. Now, how is that Assassin doing, Guren?"

Guren merely scoff at him. "I don't even know why you chose him. The bastard has a disease, which is killing him. He doesn't have very long to live." As soon as she said that, Rai walks through the bathroom door, he was very pale and there were seals markings on his chest.

"You're right, I don't have that much time left…that's means I have to get that Necklace so Orochimaru can hurry up and find his teammate…if he keeps his word."

"You better show some respect to Orochimaru scum! You're lucky just to meet him!" Rai gave her the finger. "I'm not lucky; I track him down like a dog. He needed help and I needed help. He's scratch my back, I'll scratch his. Kabuto, do you have a plan in which I will get the princess later?"

Kabuto fixed his glasses, "As a matter of fact I do."

And that's ends to hell with the Princess, part 2!

(1) I added this scene so That I can show how Naruto basically view his team, he's happy and overjoyed. Also I showed you how quickly his emotions changes from angry to happy to satisfied to calm.

(2) This is how I view all the Jutsu in Naruto; it's not about the big Jutsu. It's about how you used them.

(3) God…I loved writing that scene between those two. It's how I imaged it. Naruto's admits that he wanted to be a Kakashi-Clone, and how he views Jiraiya, Sasuke, Kakashi and his father as people who basically he's wants to surpass. Also his confession scene is parallel to Hinata confession scene. Kakashi last line of thought is gotta be my favorite quote from the whole story.

**Random jitters and things **

*Waves hello* It been a while, huh?

I'm sorry for taking a while; I've been having these little problems of late. Problem one is that I was redoing chapter one while writing this, changing the beginning, middle and the ending while adding more scenes, such as Team Gai break up and Hinata/ Kiba first date.

Problem two is the fact that I'm trying to write a Medic-Naruto story…and I have no idea for the pairing. O_o

Seriously, that is what messing with me, there so many choices…that it's not even funny.

The third problem comes with the fact people actually believe this is a Dark Naruto fic…It's not. Okay, Ebisu and Takada son scenes were a little dark, but hey people! It's rated 'M' for a reason. Then there are people who believe this is a 'Super naruto fic.' Let me tell what this fic is…It's a smart/skilled Naruto fic.

When I mean, skilled, I mean that Naruto will used other methods to stop his enemies, instead of using other Jutsu. He probably used his Paralyze seal, to take down someone without a fuss. The less he does, the better he is.

For example, in this chapter he fought Sasuke. He used…maybe two or three Jutsu and a few Taijutsu moves? He basically beat Sasuke with his own Jutsu (Fire release) a blood clone, and the Head hunter Jutsu. A Jutsu that Sasuke was a victim of before.

Nothing is better then owning your opponent…absolutely nothing.

Okay that was the problems of today chapters, which by the way…Wasn't filler! Know why? Because we're Introduce to Guren (From three tails arc) and Kabuto…No Yūkimaru, by the way…I hate that little bastard. We also found out that Assassin is actually ill, and needs Tsunade help.

Oh, maybe there is one last problem…I won't be able to update in a while due to working on that Medic Naruto story.

Ja ne.


End file.
